Never Say Die Stories
by Lysanea
Summary: Recueil regroupant une série de textes (os, préquelles, séquelles, vignettes, drabbles) issus de ma fic Never Say Die, qu'il vaut donc mieux avoir lu. Différents pairings, ratings, thèmes et auteurs, si certains veulent me soumettre leurs textes.
1. Another Love

**_Titre : Never Say Die stories : Another Love  
Source_**** :** Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_**** :** Lysanea  
**_Genre_**** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale et sur ma fic Never Say Die  
**_Disclamer_**: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Another Love appartient à Tom Odel.  
**_Rating : K+_**_**  
**_**_Personnages_**:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Noin_

_**Notes de l'auteure**__ : _Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus découvrir ce nouvel os. C'est une vignette de ma fic Never Say Die, qu'il faut avoir lu pour comprendre, sinon, ça n'a pas trop de sens. A part inventer le reste. Bref. Cet os est la première d'une série de textes dans l'univers de NSD, il y aura des vignettes, des séquelles, et des préquelles, puisque certains d'entre vous se sont montrés curieux à propos de l'attentat et des conséquences immédiates, principalement pour Trowa et Quatre. Je ne sais pas quelle forme je vais donner à la publication des préquelles puisque j'en ai qui pourraient être regroupées sous forme d'une fic à chapitres. Je peux l'intégrer à Never Say Die stories ou la publier à part. J'y réfléchis et je vous invite à jeter un œil aux posts de temps en temps, si vous n'avez pas d'alerte…

**Bonne lecture**, espérant que ce premier essai vous plaira.

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Another Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rappel du contexte**__ : Cette scène se situe __**entre les chapitres 16 et 17**__**de Never Say Die.**__ Duo et Quatre sont de retour sur Terre, après que Duo ait quitté définitivement Middle Prussia. Ils organisent une petite soirée pour fêter son retour au Q.G des Preventers, puis terminent dans un piano-bar, entre eux, Heero et Duo, bien sûr, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Mariemeia, Hilde et Noin._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La Terre, Iles Shamaland  
Au piano-bar Another World Club.  
31 juillet- 1**__**er**__** août AC 205  
**_

_._

L'ambiance est excellente, ce soir-là.

Les amis parlent et rient beaucoup, même si, parfois, un voile de tristesse traverse le regard de certains d'entre eux. Heero quitte rarement Duo des yeux, sans pour autant le gêner ou lui mettre une quelconque pression. Duo s'autorise parfois à lui rendre ses longs regards, sans se douter qu'il ne le fait pas toujours consciemment.

Et que, de fait, leurs échanges sont bien plus nombreux qu'il ne le croit.

Tous les deux n'ont pas eu l'occasion de parler sérieusement, mais Heero n'est pas pressé. Il savait que Duo ne lui tomberait pas dans les bras dès son arrivée. Il l'a rassuré à ce sujet dès sa descente de la navette, en voyant son regard incertain. Il l'a serré tendrement contre lui, lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils avaient le temps.

Bien que soulagé par cette attitude, Duo n'en ressent pas moins une certaine forme de culpabilité.

Aussi saisit-il l'occasion que lui offre cet « after » au piano-bar pour exprimer à Heero une partie de ce qu'il ressent sans pouvoir le lui dire avec des mots simples.

Il se lève et presse la main d'Heero un court instant, avant de gagner le piano sur la scène.

Les lumières de la salle se tamisent dès qu'il s'assoit sur le tabouret, le laissant dans un halo doré dont le couve le projecteur.

Nimbé ainsi de lumière, le visage offert à son public qui découvre son incroyable regard et son irrésistible sourire, il ne faut guère que quelques secondes avant que de nombreux murmures admiratifs s'élèvent ici-et-là.

Duo n'est pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus, un rien suffit à son charisme pour exploser et irradier toutes les personnes autour.

Mais s'il balaie la pièce du regard en souriant, il ne le fait que très rapidement et une seule fois, avant de le fixer dans une seule direction : la table qu'il vient de quitter où ses amis l'observent avec tout un panel de sentiments différents, mais tous encourageant, bien évidemment.

Il les remercie chacun silencieusement, terminant par Heero dont il verrouille le regard au sien, et commence à jouer les premières notes qui s'élèvent à présent dans un silence religieux.

.

**_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_**_  
_Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part, pour que tu saches que ça m'importe_  
_**_But it's so cold and I don't know where_**_  
_Mais il fait si froid et je ne sais pas où_  
_**_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_**_  
_Je t'ai apporté des jonquilles avec une jolie cordelette_  
_**_But they won't flower like they did last spring_**_  
_Mais elles ne fleuriront pas, comme elles l'ont fait au printemps dernier_  
_

**_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_**_  
_Et je voudrais t'embrasser, faire que tu te sentes bien_  
_**_I'm just so tired to share my nights_**_  
_Je suis simplement si fatigué de partager mes nuits_  
_**_I wanna cry and I wanna love_**_  
_Je voudrais pleurer et je voudrais aimer_  
_**_But all my tears have been used up_**_  
_Mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées_  
_

**_On another love, another love_**  
Pour un autre amour, un autre amour_  
_**_All my tears have been used up_**_  
_Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées_  
_

_._

Duo répète trois fois ce refrain, le cœur lourd et les yeux emplis de larmes contenues et de regrets.

.

**_Oh oh oh..._**_**  
**_

**_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_**_  
_Et si quelqu'un te fait du mal, je voudrais me battre_  
_**_But my hands been broken, one too many times_**_  
_Mais mes mains ont été brisées, une fois de trop_  
_**_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so f*cking rude_**_  
_Alors j'utiliserai ma voix, je serai vachement grossier_  
_**_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_**_  
_Les mots, ils gagnent toujours, mais je sais que je perdrai_  
_

**_And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_**_  
_Et je voudrais chanter une chanson, ça ne serait que la nôtre_  
_**_But I sang 'em all to another heart_**_  
_Mais je les ai toutes chantées pour un autre cœur_  
_**_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love_**_  
_Et je voudrais pleurer je voudrais apprendre à aimer_  
_**_But all my tears have been used up_**_  
_Mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées_  
_

_._

Une nouvelle fois, Duo reprend le refrain à trois reprises…

.

**_On another love, another love_**_  
_Pour un autre amour, un autre amour_  
_**_All my tears have been used up_**_  
_Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées

.

Mais dès la deuxième, ses yeux laissent échapper chacun une larme, qui roulent de part et d'autre de son visage jusqu'à ses mâchoires légèrement crispées par la tension et l'émotion.

Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal de vider ainsi son sac, mais il ne doute pas d'avoir eu raison de le faire, en déchiffrant dans le regard d'Heero sa compréhension et son pardon.

Mais aussi et surtout, la force de son amour pour lui qui leur permettra de tout surmonter.

.

**_And I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours_**_  
_Et je voudrais chanter une chanson, ça ne serait que la nôtre_  
_**_But I sang 'em all to another heart_**_  
_Mais je les ai toutes chantées pour un autre cœur  
**_And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love_**_  
_Et je voudrais pleurer, je voudrais tomber amoureux_  
_**_But all my tears have been used up_**_  
_Mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées

**_On another love, another love_**_  
_Pour un autre amour, un autre amour_  
_**_All my tears have been used up_**_  
_Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées

.

C'est presque avec rage que Duo martèle trois fois le refrain pour conclure cette chanson, une véritable déclaration, un aveu sincère de l'impuissance qu'il ressent à cet instant dans sa situation avec Heero.

Celui-ci lui fait une place à ses côtés lorsqu'il revient vers leur table, sous les applaudissements de la salle émue par sa prestation.

Heero l'entoure de son bras, embrasse sa tempe avant de poser son front contre elle, laissant sa bouche à la bonne hauteur pour lui souffler quelques mots tout contre son oreille.

- Rien n'est perdu, Duo-kun, assure-t-il en essuyant un reste de larme sur sa joue. Tu m'as aimé, tu m'aimeras à nouveau, même si tu dois retomber amoureux pour ça. Et quand ce sera le cas, tu pourras enfin recommencer à pleurer vraiment et crier, je te le promets. Mais ce seront uniquement des larmes et des cris de plaisir. Et ils seront pour moi seul.

Duo fait pivoter son visage vers Heero pour le nicher contre son cou, incapable de parler tant l'émotion lui noue la gorge.

Heero dépose un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux, tout en pressant son épaule avec tendresse.

- Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, la journée a été longue, propose Quatre, gagné lui aussi par la forte émotion de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Oui, d'autant plus que certains de nous commencent tôt le travail, demain, rappelle Noin. Nous avons beau être opérationnels même avec quelques heures de sommeil seulement, il est inutile de rajouter de la difficulté à des journées qui le sont déjà.

- Ca sent les grosses réunions bien emmerdantes, remarque Duo en souriant, remis de ses émotions.

- En effet, confirme Wufei en se levant. On y va ?

Tous acquiescent et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent dehors, à se dire bonne nuit, avant de se séparer.

Heero dépose Duo devant l'appartement que Quatre lui prête, le temps qu'il en visite et en trouve un qui lui convienne.

- Tu veux prendre un dernier verre ? Il doit me rester des bières au frigo et des sodas. Et du lait.

Le sourcil d'Heero atteint pratiquement la naissance de ses cheveux.

- Du lait ?

- Ouais, t'aimais bien le lait au milieu de la nuit, avant !

- Pas en rentrant de soirée.

Duo rit en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai, c'était plutôt pendant les nuits agitées… Enfin bref, tu veux monter ? En tout bien, tout honneur, je précise…

- Je sais, sourit Heero. Mais je ne préfère pas.

- Ok. J'insiste pas, parce que je sais que si t'avais voulu, t'aurais dit oui tout de suite.

- Je le veux, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont j'ai envie, Duo-kun. Alors il est préférable que je rentre chez moi.

Duo essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux.

- Ok… Merci, 'ro.

Heero ne demande pas pourquoi, il connaît déjà la réponse.

Il pose sa main sur la joue de Duo, la caressant du pouce.

- Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et je ne te manipulerai pas pour avoir ce que je veux.

- Je sais bien ! s'indigne-t-il presque. J'ai confiance en toi, Hee-chan.

- J'en doute pas. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que là, maintenant, après avoir repousser toutes les autres, il me reste une folle envie de t'embrasser.

- 'ro…

Heero glisse son pouce jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le faire taire d'une douce pression, qu'il relâche bien vite.

- Je sais que ton état émotionnel autant que l'alcool présent dans ton sang au terme de cette soirée fait que si j'essayais, sans un mot, tu ne me repousserais pas vraiment.

- C'est même plutôt sûr…

- Alors je te le demande, Duo : puis-je t'embrasser ? Je ne le ferai plus, ensuite, je te promets d'attendre patiemment que tu décides ou non de revenir goûter à ça.

Duo rit du choix de ses mots, même s'ils ne l'étonnent guère…

C'est tellement… lui !

Mais il retrouve bien vite son sérieux devant l'intensité du regard d'Heero, qui le dévore littéralement des yeux.

Il n'est pas loin de laisser échapper un gémissement ou tout autre son s'y apparentant, devant le brasier qu'il allume en lui par ce simple regard.

Il se mord la lèvre, et sent immédiatement la montée de tension et de désir que ce geste a provoqué chez Heero, dans la crispation de sa main toujours posée sur sa joue, et l'étincelle qui a traversé ses yeux, qui ont fixé une seconde de trop ses lèvres coupables.

Alors il déglutit pour ravaler ce gémissement indécent qu'il sent avoir sur le bout de la langue, monté du plus profond de son être, et murmure doucement…

- Embrasse-moi…

Mais c'est bien une sorte de soupir lascif qui résonne dans l'habitacle de la voiture, et dont Heero ressent l'écho jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il fond littéralement sur la bouche de Duo, l'écrasant d'abord avec passion, envoyant presque son dos cogner contre la portière, avant de se reprendre et de se contrôler.

Alors il s'écarte très légèrement et poursuit doucement et tendrement son baiser, cette fois, même si la passion est toujours là, savourant cet instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Tout en sachant pertinemment que ce ne pouvait être le cas.

Il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver.

Mais connaissant Duo et sa propension à l'autoflagellation, il se doute qu'il pourrait s'écouler plusieurs semaines à plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir, à nouveau, librement, partager de tels moments.

Il met donc tout son cœur, toute son âme dans ce baiser, afin que Duo ne puisse en supporter le manque trop longtemps, et qu'il lui revienne enfin au plus tôt.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est l'air qui vient à manquer et ils finissent donc par se détacher l'un de l'autre, à regrets, de toute évidence.

- Je… vais y aller… murmure Duo, contre ses lèvres. Ca devient très dangereux…

- Je te libère.

- De ton enchantement ? rit-il pour se donner une contenance, alors qu'Heero caresse tendrement sa nuque du bout de ses doigts.

Et sans s'écarter ni desserrer son étreinte, contrairement à ses paroles.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier, Duo-kun, juste un homme éperdument amoureux.

- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est la plus puissante des magies ? réplique Duo en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, fortement éprouvé par le baiser et par les mots d'Heero. C'est ce que disent les contes de fées, en tous cas…

- Alors tu ne devrais pas douter que nous aurons notre fin heureuse, toi et moi.

- Quoi, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

- Qui sait ?

Duo rit à nouveau, mais en se détachant totalement d'Heero, cette fois, bien que très lentement.

- Alors bonne nuit, mon Prince…

- Bonne nuit…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! le prévient-il, en le voyant lui prendre le bout des doigts comme pour lui faire un baisemain.

- …mon Prince, termine Heero en caressant sa peau de son souffle, sans le quitter des yeux. Car **tu **es mon Prince, Duo-kun. Moi, je suis plutôt le chevalier qui conquiert et sauve…

- Un Prince ? Vraiment ? Un Prince peut avoir envie d'être conquis, je veux bien, mais en quoi aurait-il besoin d'être sauvé comme une princesse ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi forcément comme une princesse ?

- C'est vrai… Après tout, certains contes tardifs ont bien montré que les princesses aussi savaient se débrouiller seules, sans avoir forcément leurs princes ou chevaliers qui les sauvent de tout à tout bout de champs… Réléna n'a pas dû en lire, de ceux-là… Donc, reprend-il rapidement avant qu'Heero ne relève sa remarque, un chevalier qui conquiert le cœur de son Prince et le sauve de temps en temps, ça peut le faire… Ca s'est encore jamais lu, mais…

- Alors peut-être serait-il temps d'écrire de nouveaux contes, Duo-kun.

- Idiot ! Quoi que, en y réfléchissant…

Heero sourit, il savait bien qu'il s'en sortirait.  
Et Duo le voit à l'air qu'il aborde maintenant.

- Ok, ça passe pour cette fois, tu m'as vraiment donné une idée !

- Une bonne idée.

- Oui, excellente, même ! Merci, 'ro, ajoute-t-il après un court silence. Pas que pour l'idée, pour…

- Je sais. Le baiser, précise-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

Duo lui donne un coup de poing contre son épaule.

- Tu te moques encore !

- Désolé. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

- Je sais.

Oui, ils savent tous les deux que ces mots ont une portée bien plus large que le simple fait de ne pas vouloir se séparer à cet instant.

Mais il le faut, du moins, pour ce soir-là.

Alors Duo dépose un dernier chaste baiser au coin des lèvres d'Heero, serre sa main fort entre les siennes, avant de sortir de la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il entre le pass de la résidence et tient la porte, accompagnant encore Heero du regard lorsqu'il démarre.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, lui faisant un dernier signe en sortant son bras par la vitre baissée.

.

Fin

.

* * *

_**Notes de fin**__ : __Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Les suivants viendront dès que possible, au gré de mon inspiration. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai pondu cet os en quelques heures, alors que je travaille sur certains textes depuis la fin de Never Say Die… On le sait tous, l'inspiration est capricieuse ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez envie que je revienne sur certains moments en particulier de la fic, évoqués ou suggérés, je ferais mon possible pour écrire sur le sujet en question. _

_De même, si certains d'entre vous ont envie d'écrire des textes dans l'univers de ma fic, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message pour qu'on s'échange nos mails et que vous puissiez me soumettre votre texte. Je le publierai à la suite de ceux-ci, avec votre nom, bien évidemment._

_Bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysanea_

_._


	2. Drabbles and co

**_Titre : Never Say Die stories : Drabbles & co.  
_****_Source_**** :** Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_**** :** Lysanea  
**_Genre_**** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale et sur ma fic Never Say Die  
**_Disclamer_**: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Another Love appartient à Tom Odel.  
**_Rating : _**_K+ à T pour certaines suggestions, et encore…__**  
**_**_Personnages_**:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Mariemeia Kushrenada, Milliardo Peacecraft/Miles Kraft._

_**Notes de l'auteure**__ : Voici la première série de 12 très courts textes sur différents thèmes pour différents pairings. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des drabbles puisqu'ils font généralement plus de 100 mots mais ils restent courts. Ils sont placés par ordre chronologique.  
__**Rappel de certaines dates clés**__ : l'attentat a lieu en avril AC 200, Heero sort du coma en mai AC 200, Milliardo et Duo s'installent à Middle Prussia en juin AC 200,Trowa sort de son coma en juin AC 200. Duo rentre sur Terre début août AC se remet en couple avec Heero le 12 septembre AC 205 (chapitre 17 de Never say Die), Wufei fait sa demande à Mariemeia le 10 décembre AC 206 (épilogue de NSD)_

_**Merci **__aux lecteurs qui se sont déjà manifestés, ça fait plaisir.  
__**Merci **__à __**« l'invité(é)»**__ (__**guest**__) dont le pseudo n'a apparemment pas été enregistré avec la review. Je te remercie d'être présent(e ) pour découvrir cette nouvelle histoire, fidèlement, puisque tu sembles connaître déjà mes écrits. Ton enthousiasme est encourageant !_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**_._**

_._

**Manipulation  
**_(125 mots)_

_Middle Prussia  
Juin AC 200_

Lorsque Duo l'a invité à la pendaison de crémaillère de leur nouvel appartement, à Heero et lui, Milliardo s'est étonné qu'ils n'aient pas emménagé dans une maison, comme prévu. Duo lui a expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur havre de paix, ni l'endroit où la construire, éventuellement. Milliardo lui a alors demandé de lui décrire sa maison idéale. Il n'imaginait pas, alors, que quelques mois plus tard, il se servirait de tous ces éléments pour aménager le décor à son mensonge. En voyant le regard de Duo, devenu Donovan, s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'il visite leur maison, il se dit que la souffrance éprouvée ce jour-là, quand Duo lui racontait ses rêves avec Heero, n'a finalement pas été si vaine que ça.

.

* * *

**Awakening**  
_(111 mots)_

_Beaurepair's Island  
Villa Winner  
Août AC 200_

_._

Une sonnerie de portable tire Quatre de son sommeil.  
Il regarde Trowa, endormi à ses côtés au bord de la piscine, et rejette l'appel.

Son cœur est lourd, la mémoire de Trowa ne revient pas. Il a cru voir une lueur familière dans son regard, lorsqu'il l'aidait dans l'eau à faire certains mouvements, rendus difficiles par ses blessures cicatrisantes.

Mais ce fut bien trop bref pour lui donner un quelconque espoir.

Trowa finit par remuer et se redresse doucement.

- Tu es réveillé, sourit-il en chassant ses inquiétudes et sa tristesse.

Trowa relève ses lunettes de soleil et le cœur de Quatre rate un battement.

- Je le suis, _mon ange._

_._

* * *

**Hope**  
_(257 mots)_

_Appartement d'Heero,  
Juillet AC 200_

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un chaton, Heero.

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

- Lui donner un nom, déjà. La vacciner et l'identifier chez le Docteur Fergussen, ensuite. Tout est déjà réglé. Et enfin, l'élever…

- Je ne peux pas m'en occuper, Réléna.

- Tu me le laisseras quand tu t'absenteras. Mais quand tu te sentiras seul, il te réconfortera…

- Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de l'homme que j'aime et tu voudrais me confier la responsabilité d'un animal ?

- Heero…

- Je refuse.

_- Miou…_

Le regard d'Heero se pose sur la bouille adorable du chaton, émergeant du panier et qui le fixe avec de grands yeux bleus.

- On a pensé à l'appeler Hope…

- « On » ?

- Je voulais éviter de faire un faux pas avec toi, alors j'ai demandé d'autres avis. Ils ont tous dit que j'avais eu une bonne idée !

- Pas pour le nom, répond Heero en prenant le chaton dans ses bras.

- C'est très joli, Hope, pour une femelle !

- Une femelle ?

- Oui ! A son retour, Duo ne pourra pas te reprocher d'avoir été infidèle !

Heero gratouille la boule de poils ronronnant.

- Il voulait un chaton...

- Il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire, alors : le retrouver rapidement, avant qu'Hope ne soit trop grande.

- Et lui trouver un autre nom.

- Tu as une idée ? Parce que « Hope », c'est…

- Maxwell.

- Ok, sourit Réléna, je m'incline…

.

* * *

**Croissance**_**  
**__(176 mots)_

_L5.7  
Septembre AC 203_

_._

Deux mois et demi, douze semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Juste son joli minois remplissant tout le champ d'un écran, comme il le faisait dans son esprit. Un visage qu'il ne pouvait empêcher d'apparaître régulièrement, de jour comme de nuit, une personne occupant toutes ses pensées bien trop souvent à son goût. Il se posait de sérieuses questions à ce sujet, à cause des années les séparant. Elle était encore si jeune, même si elle ne faisait pas son âge… Sa maturité le surprenait encore souvent, entre autres. Mais malgré tout, elle restait une jeune fille de quinze ans, une adolescente, une…

- _N__ǐhǎo_, Wufei. _Huān yíng_. _(Bonjour, Wufei. Bienvenue.)_

… une jeune femme.

Wufei s'était tourné vers cette voix familière pour découvrir _la jeune femme_ qu'elle était devenue, en douze pauvres semaines…

- _N__ǐhǎo_, Mariemeia. _Xié xié_.

Alors qu'elle lui souriait tendrement, Wufei su qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour finir de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Parce qu'une voix dans sa tête et dans son cœur lui hurlait qu'il l'était déjà irrémédiablement.

.

* * *

**Missing  
**_(85 mots)_

_Shamaland, Base des Preventers  
Août AC 205_

_._

Captivé par une scène se déroulant au bas de l'immeuble, Duo n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Heero entrer dans le bureau. Ce n'est que lorsque deux bras l'enserrent puissamment et qu'un torse musclé vient épouser la forme de son dos qu'il réagit.

- 'Ro… ?

- Juste un moment, s'il te plaît… murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ému, Duo sourit, pose ses mains sur les bras qui l'entourent et bascule sa tête contre l'arrondi de l'épaule d'Heero.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… assure-t-il avec tendresse.

.

* * *

**Maxwell  
**_(130 mots)_

_Appartement d'Heero  
Août AC 205_

_._

- C'est sympa chez toi, 'ro ! J'ai su que t'avais pas gardé longtemps l'appart' qu'on venait de louer, quand...

- Impossible.

- _Miaaaaaou !_

- Oh ! T'as un chat, je savais pas ! Salut, toi !

- C'est une chatte offerte par Réléna.

- _Okay_…

- _Duo-kun…_

- J'ai rien dit ! Elle s'appelle comment ? C'est pas elle qui l'a baptisé, j'espère ?

- Réléna l'appelait Hope.

- _Okay_… Et toi ?

- …

- _Hee-chan_ ? insiste-t-il sans cesser de caresser le beau persan.

- Maxwell.

Duo se mord la lèvre, ému.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore stérilisé. Lorsqu'elle aura une portée, tu pourras choisir un chaton.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que j'en voulais un…

- Je te l'avais promis.

Duo sourit, simplement heureux.

.

* * *

**Never Ending story**  
_(100 mots)_

_Appartement d'Heero  
Août AC 205_

_._

Lorsque Heero revient de la cuisine avec les deux cocktails qu'il leur a préparé, il trouve Duo devant sa bibliothèque, un livre à la main, un marque-page dans l'autre. Il se tourne vers lui en l'entendant entrer dans le salon et Heero peut voir que de trouver ce livre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir, avec une photo d'eux pour marque-page, et quE Heero a gardé toutes ces années, surtout, l'émeut beaucoup.

- Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu rentrerais et reprendrais l'histoire, assure-t-il en lui tendant son verre.

Que Duo saisit, en effleurant délicatement ses doigts.

.

* * *

**Chocolat**  
_(78 mots)_

_Iles Shamaland  
Septembre AC 205_

_._

Le chocolat banc lui rappelait le casque blond de Quatre, autrefois, surtout lorsqu'il était utilisé en glaçage. Mais à cause des cinq dernières années, il lui évoquait plutôt aujourd'hui la chevelure d'une tout autre personne dont il s'évertuait à oublier certains souvenirs. Aussi, lorsqu'on lui posa ce soir-là la question, Duo, tout en glissant sa main tendrement dans la chevelure indisciplinée d'Heero à ses côtés, répondit sans hésiter que le chocolat au lait était définitivement celui qu'il préférait…

.

* * *

**Never**  
_(129 mots)_

_Appartement d'Heero  
12 septembre AC 205_

_._

Il se réveille en sursaut, bien qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Son regard hanté se pose sur la place vide à ses côtés. Sous l'emprise de sa terreur, il ne remarque pas la forme encore visible du corps qui l'a occupé peu avant. Il ne sent pas les restes de sa chaleur, les traces de sa présence.

Non, il ne voit que l'absence et n'entend que le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que…

- Hee-chan… ? interroge Duo en rentrant dans leur chambre, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

Le regard d'Heero s'arrime au sien et ne le lâche plus, alors qu'il revient s'étendre à ses côtés.

A sa place.

Ses angoisses envolées, Heero le serre fort contre lui.

- Tu es là...

- Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti…

.

* * *

**Name  
**_(252 mots)_

_Appartement d'Heero  
14 septembre Ac 205_

.

- Tu combats le sommeil, _Duo-kun._

- J'ai… peur de prononcer son nom... Quand je suis éveillé et conscient, il n'y a que toi... Mais endormi, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux dire, de ce qui reste dans mon inconscient où j'ai enfermé Donovan Leitch et toute sa vie. Je suis désolé, 'ro…

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Je t'en voudrai pas, si ça arrivait.

- Je sais… Mais tu vas en souffrir malgré tout. Et je veux pas !

- Et moi je veux que tu dormes et vives normalement, sans angoisse.

- 'peux pas…

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses. Si tu prononces son nom dans ton sommeil, je te réveillerais par des caresses et des baisers, et mon nom remplacera le sien. Et rapidement, inconsciemment ou non, tu n' auras plus que le mien sur les lèvres. Je te le promets.

Duo se blottit plus fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, _Duo-kun_. Maintenant, dors.

- Ok… Merci, _honey_. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, _tenshi no_.

Après un silence...

- 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Quand t'auras réussi et que je prononcerais plus que ton nom... Tu me réveilleras quand même par des caresses et des baisers ?

- Évidemment... Tu soupireras mon nom, comment pourrais-je rester de glace ?

Duo sourit contre la clavicule d'Heero, qu'il embrasse, alors qu'il le sent déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, à portée de ses lèvres.

Ils s' endorment peu après.

.

* * *

**Refuge**  
_(151 mots_ )

_Skye Island  
(Ancienne Ecosse)  
Juillet AC 206_

Un puits au centre d'un petit jardin. Un banc en pierre et à l'assise sculptée, abrité par une pergola qui ploie sous la vigne et les glycines. Un petit sentier de pierre bordé de massifs de fleurs sauvages mais réguliers, qui conduit à la belle porte en bois ouvragé, surmontée d'un auvent en demi -cercle. Une toiture très basse, tombant sur les murs de grosses pierres. Une petite cheminée couronnée de lierre. Des petites fenêtres rondes comme le visage d'un poupon, aux voilages clairs et dentelés. Et puis des grands arbres qui couvent la bâtisse de leur ombrage protecteur mais jamais oppressant. Face à ce petit cottage ressemblant à une chaumière de conte de fée, Duo se fige, ses doigts se resserrant plus fortement autour de la main d'Heero dans la sienne. Un regard, un sourire, tout est dit : ils l'ont enfin trouvé, leur havre de paix, leur précieux refuge.

.

* * *

**Victoire.  
**_(125 mots)_

_Espace  
10 décembre AC 206_

Elle a mené une guerre qui la dépassait, pour un père mort et un grand-père qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle s'est battue contre son corps pour le sortir de la paralysie. Elle a lutté pour se faire sa place dans un monde rejetant tout souvenir de guerre et de rébellion. Elle a triomphé de tout, même en perdant la guerre, puisqu'elle y a gagné une famille. Mais ce soir-là, au cœur de l'espace, entourée de milliers d'étoiles, alors que l'homme qu'elle a aimé probablement dès le premier regard, dix années en arrière, malgré ses huit ans, lui présente une bague magnifique au milieu d'un écrin doré, un genou à terre et le regard brillant, Mariemeia savoure ce qu'elle considère être sa plus belle victoire.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette première série. Ce n'est pas un exercice très facile pour moi qui préfère écrire longuement, mais c'est un bon entraînement quand même ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à les replacer dans le contexte de Never Say Die. A dès que possible et bonne continuation à vous._

_Lysanea_

_._


	3. L'attentat

_**Titre : Never Say Die stories : L'attentat.**__**  
**__**Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale et sur ma fic Never Say Die  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les Agents de la H.S.P et le Capitaine Berringen..  
_**Rating : **__K+__**  
**__**Personnages**_:_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Dorothy Catalonia, Milliardo Peacecraft._

**_Notes de l'auteure : _**_Bonjour à vous et merci d'être présents pour lire la suite de ces textes. Je sais que personne ne lit vraiment les notes et ça m'énerve, parce qu'après, on me demande des trucs que j'ai déjà expliqué dedans ! Mais bon, je veux bien répéter, vous êtes déjà gentil(le)s de m'écrire et de vous intéresser à cette suite. Je voulais rappeler aussi que ce dossier vous appartient, à tous, et qu'il est donc normal que certains d'entre vous aient des préférences sur les thèmes et les couples abordés. Certains attendent Trowa et Quatre, d'autres n'ont pas encore assez eu de Heero et Duo. Certaines demandent concernant l'attentat et ce qui a suivi, d'autres veulent que je revienne sur des moments dans ma fic Never Say Die pour la développer un peu plus. J'essaie de satisfaire le plus grand nombre d'entre vous selon mon inspiration. Et je ferai au mieux pour varier les posts, pour éviter la lassitude de voir toujours les mêmes couples, pour certains. Merci de votre compréhension, merci de votre participation et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, non seulement je ne mords pas, mais en plus, je réponds !_

_**Bony100clyd** : Merci d'être là ! Je devine donc que l'invité mystère du premier chapitre, c'était aussi toi ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que les lecteurs non inscrits restent fidèles, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que mes petits textes t'aient plu. Et un grand merci pour ton soutien, même si tu ne collabores pas à l'écriture. C'est déjà super que tu restes dans le coin !  
_

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

_._

_._

* * *

_**Préquelle 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**L'attentat.**_

_**.**_

_**Satellite lunaire BZ67794  
Gahlord's Building, salle de conférence 9  
19 avril AC 200  
**_

.

Quatre fait basculer sa première fenêtre de dialogue vers l'arrière-plan pour consulter la seconde qui vient de s'ouvrir.  
.

**Dot4U** : _Salue Trowa de ma part, beau blond_.  
.

Il relève le visage vers Dorothy, assise pratiquement face à lui dans cette configuration de salle en U à trois rangs, de l'autre côté de la plateforme où un homme continue sa présentation des plus ennuyeuses.  
.

**Sandrock** : _Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis en ligne avec lui ?_

**Dot4U** : _Ton visage. Je doute que la longue plaidoirie de Jellys Martin en faveur du renforcement de l'exploitation minière du satellite BZ 31279 puisse susciter chez quiconque une telle expression. Soit prudent, d'ailleurs, il pourrait te croire acquis à sa cause._

**Sandrock** : _T'en fais pas pour moi, Dot'_. _Et reste concentrée._

_._

Quatre ramène la fenêtre de dialogue de Trowa au premier plan.  
.

**Sandrock** : _Dorothy te salue, chéri_.

**Trowa** : _Sympa_.

**Sandrock** : _Tu ne la salues pas à ton tour ?_

**Trowa :** _Elle nous a interrompus. Elle détourne ton attention. Donc : non_.  
.

Quatre sourit, attendri.  
.

**Sandrock** : _Ne sois pas jaloux mon cœur, je suis tout à toi_.

**TroWa** : _J'aimerai que tu sois tout à moi, ici, avec moi_.

**Sandrock** : _Moi aussi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être là à ton retour, t'accueillir au spatioport… Je suis désolé d'être coincé ici._

**TroWa** : _Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange. C'est moi qui viendrai te chercher à ton retour._

**Sandrock** : _Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère seulement que tu pourras_.

**TroWa** : _Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Tu me manques trop._

**Sandrock** : _Tu me manques aussi, terriblement. Je déteste dormir sans toi_.

**TroWa** : _Tu seras bientôt dans mes bras. Je serai bientôt en toi._

_._

Quatre frissonne de désir et se mord la lèvre.

.

**Sandrock** : _Ce n'est pas le moment de m'exciter, chéri_.

**TroWa** : _Avec Dorothy pas loin, je ne m'y risquerai pas. Si elle t'a vu te mordre la lèvre, elle doit sûrement être en train de serrer les cuisses_.

**Sandrock** : _Trowa !_

**TroWa** : _Oui, mon ange ?_

_._

Quatre secoue la tête de droite à gauche, discrètement, et continue d'ignorer autant Dorothy, dont la fenêtre de dialogue clignote furieusement en silence, que ce qui se dit autour de lui.  
.

**Sandrock** : _D'abord, qui te dit que je me suis mordu la lèvre ?_

**TroWa** : _Je te connais par cœur, amore mio._

**Sandrock** : _Vraiment ?_

**TroWa** : _Tes yeux brillent d'une lueur farouche, tu as un petit sourire en coin irrésistible et une furieuse envie de moi inscrite dans chaque cellule de ton corps. Mais dès que tu lèves les yeux de ton écran, personne ne peut se douter de tout ceci car tu te maîtrises parfaitement._

**Sandrock** : _C'est vrai, tu me connais par cœur, amour. Vivement qu'on se retrouve… Je demanderai à Auda de t'emmener au spatioport me chercher, comme ça, nous pourrons nous isoler à l'arrière de la voiture dès mon arrivée. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai attendre d'être à la maison…_

Quatre s'attend à ce que la réponse de Trowa fuse et il se doute même qu'il va lui dire quelque chose de très équivoque et excitant.

Pourtant, rien ne s'affiche sur l'écran, et plusieurs secondes, puis minutes, passent ainsi.

Lassé de voir la fenêtre de dialogue avec Dorothy clignoter et ne parvenant pas à totalement l'ignorer, Quatre la refait passer au premier plan pour s'occuper, le temps que Trowa puisse répondre.

Il n'est pas rare de perdre une connexion, lorsqu'elle est établie entre deux cibles dont l'une est en mouvement dans l'espace et à une si grande distance, la probabilité est encore plus importante.

Quatre accorde donc un peu d'attention à la réponse de Dorothy.  
.

**Dot4U** : _Oh ! je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Je t'envie juste. J'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui me distraire lors de réunions ennuyeuses sur lesquelles je ne peux me concentrer… Je comptais sur toi, mais la place est déjà prise…_

**Dot4U** : _Si tu pouvais éviter de m'ignorer… Je me demande vraiment ce que vous pouvez bien vous raconter..._

**Dot4U** : _J'ai une furieuse envie de te balancer une boulette de papier ou autre. Dommage que Jellys Martin soit dans la trajectoire… Ca ferait mauvais genre… Je représente presque Réléna…_

**Dot4U** : _Tu devrais éviter de mordre ta lèvre comme ça, BB Winner, c'est plus une boulette de papier que j'ai envie de te jeter dessus, mais mon corps entier… Tu devrais être plus prudent…_

**Dot4U**_ : QUATRE RABERBA WINNER ! TU VAS ME REPONDRE A LA FIN ?_

**Sandrock :** _T'as pas bientôt fini, oui ?_

**Dot4U** : _Ah, quand même ! Il te racontait quoi, le Trowa ?_

**Sandrock** : _Ca ne te regarde pas, friponne_.

**Dot4U** : _Tu m'as ignoré !_

**Sandrock** : _Désolé, j'avais mieux à faire. Je te signale que c'est toi qui nous as interrompu, j'étais déjà en train de parler avec lui quand tu es intervenue_.

**Dot4U** : _Je vous ai interrompus ? Mais vous faisiez_ quoi_, au juste_ ?

**Sandrock** : _On discutait_.

**Dot4U** : _Moui, bien sûr ! Je suis plutôt arrivée en plein échange de trucs cochons ! J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes irrécupérables ! Vous avez pu finir, au moins ?_

**Sandrock** : _Non, tu me déconcentrais_.

**Dot4U** : _Oooooh ! C'est comme si j'étais entrée dans une pièce et que je vous avais découvert en plein ébats torrides sur une table, alors ?_

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond, et Dorothy en profite pour lui faire un clin d'œil par-dessus son ordinateur, et entre les têtes des deux personnes assises devant elle.  
.

**Sandrock** : _C'est toi qui es irrécupérable ! Il serait temps que tu te cases._

**Dot4U** : _Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. Me caser, pas encore, mais me distraire avec quelques beaux spécimens… _

**Sandrock** _: I-rré-cu-pé-rable, vraiment._

**Dot4U** : _Tu dis ça mais t'as même pas essayé !_

**Sandrock** : _Et je ne suis pas près de le faire !_

**Dot4U** : _J'en oublie presque que tu es un grand diplomate, quand t'es aussi gentil, BB Winner… Enfin bref, comme je t'aime beaucoup, mon beau blond, je vais te laisser fantasmer à distance avec ton amoureux et me trouver une autre occupation…_

**Sandrock** : _C'est gentil, ça. Inutile et tardif, mais sympathique._

**Dot4U** : _Et pourquoi donc ?_

**Sandrock** : _La réunion est bientôt finie, Dot'. Et puis, même sans cela, Trowa ne me répond plus depuis plusieurs minutes…_

**Dot4U** : _Ah ? Il a peut-être e eu un besoin urgent d'aller se… soulager ?_

.

Quatre retient à grande peine un éclat de rire.  
.

**Sandrock** : _Idiote !_

**Dot4U :** _J'arrive à te distraire, je suis contente. Peut-être pas de la même façon que Trowa, mais c'est un bon début ! _

**Dot4U** : _Oh, j'y crois pas, Jellys arrive ENFIN à ses conclusions ! \o/ J'espère qu'il va y avoir une pause avant la reprise…_

**Sandrock** : _Mais oui, je te l'ai dit, c'est bientôt fini pour ce créneau-ci. La réunion ne reprendra que dans deux heures, après le déjeuner. Tu ne lis jamais les programmes ?_

**Dot4U** : _Non. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le faire et me tenir au courant, sans que j'ai à me taper ces lectures aussi ennuyeuses que le programme qu'elles présentent…_

**Sandrock** : _Je vois ça…_

**Dot4U** : _On déjeune ensemble, mon beau blond ? Loin d'ici, si possible ? A moins que tu n'aies prévu de finir ce que tu as commencé avec ton beau roux dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?_

**Sandrock** : _N'importe quoi ! Et Trowa n'est pas roux._

**Dot4U** : _Toi seul peux le dire, j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller vérifier… Tu me diras, un plan à… « Trowa », c'est peut-être la solution pour m'assurer que toi, tu es un véritable blond platine…_

**Sandrock** :_ Non, y a des limites, quand même. Je ne suis pas partageur. Trowa est à moi, je suis à lui, par libre consentement._

**Dot4U** : _Tu m'as presque perdue, là…_

**Sandrock** : _Aaaaah _! _Si seulement…_

**Dot4U** : _C'est pas sympa, ça !_

**Sandrock** : _J'avoue, désolé._

**Dot4U :** _Tu m'invites à déjeuner pour te faire pardonner, alors, ou bien Trowa t'attend pour poursuivre vos activités virtuelles ? Tu m'as pas répondu…_

**Sandrock** : _Il est dans une navette en route pour la Terre, avec une douzaine de personnes, t'imagine bien que ce n'est pas possible, même si on le voulait…_

**Dot4U** : _Et Dieu sait que tu le veux ! Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrêterait, mon BB Winner. Il y a bien des toilettes dans cette navette, non ?_

.

Quatre laisse échapper un rire, cette fois-ci, étouffé par le brouhaha des chaises et des gens qui se lèvent.

Dorothy le rejoint très vite, alors qu'il termine de ranger ses affaires.

Elle se penche sur son épaule pour voir la fenêtre de dialogue de Trowa, mais Quatre la ferme avant qu'elle ne puisse lire quoi que ce soit.

Ou presque.

- T'es pas drôle, _Quatre _!

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _Dorothy_.

- J'ai quand même vu que la connexion avait été interrompue... Tu lui as proposé un truc qui l'a fait flipper ?

- Pas du tout ! répond-il en rangeant son ordinateur. Je t'ai dit qu'il était dans une navette, il y a sûrement eu une interférence.

- Ou alors, tes derniers mots ont été trop évocateurs et il a dû filer aux toilettes…

- Mais t'es vraiment pas possible !

- Je suis jalouse, envieuse et en manque, j'y peux rien !

- Écoute, si tu veux profiter de la pause-déjeuner pour partir en chasse, je ne t'en voudrais pas…

Avec un grand sourire, Dorothy lui prend le bras.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu !

- Toi et les causes désespérées, je te jure… Sortons d'ici, avant qu'on nous piège et que la diplomatie nous oblige à répondre à des invitations non désirées, ajoute-t-il beaucoup plus bas.

Dorothy lui tenant toujours le bras, ils quittent la salle de conférence d'un pas rapide, leur marche rythmée par le claquement sec des hauts talons de la jeune femme.

Même s'il s'entend très bien avec Dorothy et que son esprit acéré tout comme son humour acerbe parviennent à lui faire passer un bon moment, Quatre a bien du mal à se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment qui l'a saisi, alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine réunion.

À plusieurs reprises durant le déjeuner, il repense à la phrase clôturant son dialogue avec Trowa, après ses derniers mots.

_Votre correspondant est hors-ligne. Le champ de connexion est hors d'atteinte, vous n'avez pas la possibilité de laisser un message. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement._

Cela leur est déjà arrivé, surtout avec une si grande distance, mais Quatre ne se sent pas bien et il a vraiment du mal à empêcher son angoisse de trop l'envahir.

- Tu devrais essayer de l'appeler, si tu es si inquiet, fait remarquer Dorothy, alors qu'ils regagnent l'immeuble pour la suite de la conférence. Il y a bien un numéro pour joindre la navette, non ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Appelle Noin !

- Je ne vais pas la déranger pour si peu… Je tenterai une nouvelle connexion depuis l'ordinateur, il est possible que sur mon portable, je n'ai rien pu recevoir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, assure-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone, muet.

Dorothy se remet un coup de rouge à lèvre, puis se tourne vers Quatre.

- Ca vaut quand même le coup de vérifier. Tes intuitions se sont toujours révélées excellentes, Quatre. Tu te souviens de Duo, au Nebraska ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on s'inquiète. Et si Noin ne t'avait pas écouté, Duo aurait pu rester coincé je ne sais combien de jours encore, avant qu'on ne se pose de sérieuses questions sur son silence. Et il aurait perdu sa jambe.

- C'est fou comme tu sais me rassurer, merci, Dot'… proteste-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Qu'elle ignore superbement.

- Monsieur Winner ?

Quatre et Dorothy se retournent pour découvrir quatre hommes en costume noir et lunettes de soleil, oreillettes et armes portées ostensiblement.

L'un d'eux est légèrement plus en avant que les autres, et il est le seul à ôter ses lunettes pour laisser apparaître des yeux d'un vert profond, un regard dur dans un visage parsemé de fines cicatrices

Rashid Kurama, le seul garde du corps dont Quatre ait jamais eu besoin, se rapproche immédiatement pour protéger son patron.

Les hommes n'ont pas l'air menaçant, même s'ils auraient pu intimider d'autres personnes.

Il y a aussi beaucoup de personnalités importantes avec leurs gardes du corps, il n'y a donc aucune raison de s'alarmer, mais Rashid sait qu'on est jamais trop prudent.

Et il a senti son « Maître Quatre » tendu et inquiet, aussi il préfère rester vigilant.

- Oui ? répond Quatre en faisant totalement face à l'homme qui l'a interpellé.

Celui-ci sort une plaque qui le fait frissonner : c'est celle de la Haute-Sécurité aux Preventers, un groupe d'agents formés exclusivement pour la sécurité des Preventers gradés.

Ils n'interviennent qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et jusqu'à présent, Quatre ne les a jamais rencontrés.

- Agent Quartz, H.S.P. Voici les Agents Beryl, Borax et Rutile. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous conduire, toutes affaires cessantes, avec Mademoiselle Catalonia, en lieu sûr.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demande-t-il avec un calme qu'il est bien loin de ressentir. Que se passe-t-il qui pourrait justifier votre intervention ?

- Nous ne sommes pas habilités à vous répondre, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Veuillez-nous suivre sans plus tarder, s'il vous plaît. Nous vous mettrons en relation avec la Générale Noin, une fois en sécurité.

Quatre échange un regard avec Dorothy, qui tente de le rassurer par un sourire.

En vain.

Ils suivent l'Agent Quartz, alors que les quatre autres hommes se placent autour d'eux pour les protéger et les escorter jusqu'à une voiture noire aux vitre teintées et à l'immatriculation codée.

A l'intérieur, Quatre et Dorothy se voient proposer des rafraîchissements, qu'ils refusent.

La jeune femme tente bien quelques phrases d'approche à l'humour grinçant, mais devant le manque de réaction des agents et le silence presque hautain observé par Quatre, elle finit par abandonner et se retrancher derrière ses propres barrières.

Le trajet se fait donc très vite dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le spatioport.

Une fois la voiture garée, l'Agent Quartz les invite à le suivre.

- Attendez, Agent Quartz, où nous emmenez-vous comme ça ? lui demande Quatre en s'arrêtant au milieu du parking.

- Nous vous rapatrions sur Terre. Il est prévu que nous établissions une liaison avec la Générale Noin, une fois dans la navette. Elle vous donnera tous les détails.

- Nos affaires sont restées à l'hôtel, fait remarquer Dorothy. Je peux en remplacer une bonne partie, mais ça fait quand même pas mal de millions de crédits…

- Nous les avons récupérer avant de venir vous chercher, il ne manque rien, vous pourrez vérifier dans la navette. Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Ils reprennent leur progression et atteignent les halls principaux et les terminaux d'embarcation.

Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

Une agitation inhabituelle règne au spatioport il y a beaucoup de personnes en uniformes, des espaces entiers sont fermés, plusieurs vols sont annulés et les panneaux d'affichage ne cessent de faire défiler des informations différentes.

Son cœur se serre, il sait qu'il ne sera apaisé que lorsqu'il aura parlé à tout le monde, et pas seulement à Noin.

Les agents ne tardent pas à les conduire au hangar où les attend leur navette, et il s s'y installent tout aussi rapidement.

L'Agent Quartz apporte une tablette à Quatre, sur laquelle le visage de Noin apparaît dès qu'il accepte la connexion entrante.

Un visage terrible qui plonge Quatre dans une angoisse totale : les yeux de la jeune femme sont rouges et gonflés, même s'il n'y a plus aucune trace des larmes qu'ils ont versé avec certitude. Ses lèvres portent encore des traces de morsures.

Il fait appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas céder à la panique qu'il sent pourtant monter en lui du plus profond de ses entrailles nouées par l'angoisse.

- Bon Dieu, Noin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Dis-moi d'abord que tout va bien, même si l'Agent Quartz m'a déjà rassuré... Il ne vous est rien arrivé, il n'y a rien eu d'inhabituel de votre côté ?

- Non, nous allons bien ! répond-il en regardant rapidement Dorothy à ses côtés, qui confirme d'un hochement de tête. Enfin, en dehors de cette peur que tu es en train de me faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qui a été blessé ? Ce ne peut être que ça…

La Générale se mord la lèvre et Quatre ne peut qu'admirer son courage. Parce qu'il sent que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, et pourtant, Noin semble tenir le coup. Sa voix tremble à peine, même s'il est évident qu'elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Quatre, je ne sais pas comment te dire les choses sans te blesser ou de la bonne façon, je ne sais même pas s'il en existe une, soupire-t-elle en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, à vrai dire…

- Parle sans détours, je peux gérer ! C'est Wufei ? Il y a eu un problème sur sa colonie en reconstruction ? Ou c'est la navette qui ramenait tout le monde… C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? La navette ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'étais en pleine discussion avec Trowa et il a brusquement cessé de me répondre. J'ai pensé à des interférences ou autre chose du même genre, mais avec tout ça, la Haute-Sécurité, le rapatriement, toi… Je comprends qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y a eu un accident ?

- La navette a explosé en plein vol, Quatre, avoue-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées. Juste au-dessus de l'Océan…

- Quoi ? hurle-t-il en serrant spontanément la main de Dorothy, appuyé contre lui. Mon Dieu, comment… Où, exactement… ?

- Au-dessus de l'Océan Indien, au large des côtes d'Afrique du Sud. C'était il y a deux heures et demi, maintenant. Je suis arrivée i peine une heure, c'est encore le chaos, ici…

- Quel est… le bilan ?

- Milliardo était présent, la navette devait faire escale à Durban pour le récupérer avec ses hommes. Il a tout vu et a pu intervenir rapidement avec les secours. Six corps ont déjà été ramenés sur la terre ferme, cette dernière heure.

- Qui ?

- Tu les connais tous, malheureusement. Les deux pilotes, Hernadez et Fergusson, le Major Eluardo, le Vice -Amiral Capperton et Lady Une sont morts, Quatre.

- Grand Dieu, non…

Dorothy se détache et se lève, pour faire quelques pas.

- La Colonel Pure a été emmenée par hélicoptère au Centre hospitalier le plus proche, mais elle est décédée avant d'arriver.

- C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…

- C'est ce que je me dis depuis que Milliardo m'a appelé.

- Où est-il ?

- Plusieurs corps ou… parties de corps ont été récupérés dérivant ça et là, Milliardo a dirigé le groupe d'intervention qui est en train de revenir avec eux. Heero, Trowa et Sally en font partis, mais il n'a pas pu m'en dire plus sur leur état.

- Heero, Trowa, Sally… répète Quatre, dans un état second. Et Duo ? s'alarme-t-il soudain. Il n'est pas avec eux ?

Dorothy revient s'assoir avec Quatre, s'appuyant de nouveau contre lui.

- Non, Quatre. Milliardo m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé. Trois personnes manquent toujours à l'appel. Des plongeurs sondent les profondeurs et des hélicoptères quadrillent la zone de l'explosion et du crash.

- Noin, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si les moyens des Preventers ne sont pas suffisants, appelle ma sœur Nadjwa et demande-lui tout ce que tu veux, surtout, n'hésite pas !

- Merci, Quatre. Pour l'instant, nous avons surtout besoin de temps… Et de toute notre concentration.

- J'aurais tellement aimé être là…

- Je sais. Quatre, je ne peux pas rester en ligne avec toi, j'ai beaucoup à faire. On me demande des réponses alors que n'ai même pas fini de me poser moi-même certaines questions. Je dois joindre Wufei, je devais vous avoir tous les deux en même temps, mais c'est plus compliqué d'établir la connexion avec lui.

- Oui, oui… Bien sûr… Je comprends…

- Je vous fais rapatrier parce que d'après les premiers éléments, il s'agirait d'un attentat, Quatre. Alors soyez très prudents.

- Quoi ? Mais qui… ?

- Nous devrons nous poser cette question très sérieusement, mais pour l'heure, il y a un million de choses à faire avant, il faut que je… Oh ! mon Dieu, non ! Non !

- Noin, que se passe-t-il ? Noin !

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne voient et n'entendent plus rien, avant que le visage de Milliardo, la mine complètement défaite, n'apparaisse.

- Bonjour, Quatre, Dorothy.

- Milliardo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à présent, pourquoi Noin est partie comme ça ? Qui… ?

- Sally.

Quatre s'en doutait, il pensait bien avoir entendu Noin crier son nom.

- Elle est…

- Oui. Je suis désolé, Quatre.

- Je le suis aussi, elle était ton amie, également… répond-il en retenant à grande peine un sanglot. Tout comme Lady Une… Et d'autres…

- Merci.

- Milliardo, dis-moi la vérité concernant Heero et Trowa, demande-t-il ensuite en ravalant toujours ses larmes.

- Ils sont vivants, mais leur état est critique, répond-il en soupirant de lassitude. Ils ont été transportés au Médiclinic Durbanville par hélicoptère depuis le bateau - hôpital. Un de mes hommes est avec eux, il me tiendra régulièrement informé.

- Peux-tu lui communiquer mes coordonnées et me donner les siennes, que je puisse également me renseigner ?

- Bien sûr, Quatre. Il s'agit du Capitaine Berringen, son numéro est le 776 331 93. Je dois y retourner, Quatre, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rester en ligne avec toi. Je sais combien ce doit être difficile pour toi d'être loin, je te donnerai des nouvelles ou t'en ferait parvenir dès que possible.

- Je compte sur toi, merci, Milliardo. Bon courage à toi, à vous tous…

- Merci, Quatre.

- Oh Milliardo ! Je t'en prie, retrouve Duo…

- Je fais tout mon possible, c'est ma seule priorité, dorénavant. A plus tard, Quatre.

Milliardo hoche une dernière fois la tête, puis il coupe la communication.

Avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir, Quatre et Dorothy ont pu apercevoir Noin, derrière Milliardo, serrant dans ses bras ce qu'ils devinent être le corps sans vie de Sally.

Quatre repose la tablette, le regard vide, ses larmes s'échappant enfin.

Comment est-ce possible ?  
Quel est donc ce cauchemar ?  
Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

Est-ce cela qu'on appelle l'état de choc ?  
C'est pourtant sans commune mesure avec ce qui lui est arrivé à la mort de son père…

Le néant menace de l'engloutir, il se sent aspirer comme jamais, la tentation de s'abandonner au désespoir est si grande…

Mais Quatre réagit soudain en pensant à la seule personne qui peut comprendre réellement ce qu'il traverse.

Et qui n'est même pas encore informé de tout ce qui se passe…

- Agent Quartz, j'ai besoin d'établir une communication avec vos collègues qui s'occupent du rapatriement du Major-général Chang, s'il-vous-plaît. Est-ce possible ? demande-t-il en essuyant sommairement ses yeux et ses joues humides.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Winner. L'Agent Beryl va vous apporter une collation et un remontant, en attendant. Il faut vous restaurer, c'est important, si je puis me permettre.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. Cette fois, ce ne sera pas de refus, même si je ne vous promets rien concernant la nourriture.

- Je voulais vous présenter nos plus sincères condoléances, en notre nom à tous.

Quatre adresse un sourire à chacun des quatre agents, qui hochent leurs têtes gravement.

- Souhaitez-vous que nous mettions une chaîne d'information ? Cela tourne en boucle depuis une heure, à présent.

- Oui, mais sans le son, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Dorothy, toujours appuyée contre lui.  
Son visage est figé, mais Quatre peut sentir sa tristesse et sa douleur à travers son empathie.

- Ca va aller, Dot'…

- N'avons-nous pas déjà eu une longue discussion au sujet de la gentillesse, Quatre Raberba Winner ? réplique-t-elle les lèvres pincées en un pli sévère. Je suis en train de perdre des amis et des collègues. Pour toi, certains sont ta famille. Ce n'est pas à toi de me réconforter, mais à moi. Pourtant, j'en suis incapable !

Quatre ne répond rien et se contente de presser tendrement sa main.

Ce n'est pas vraiment elle qu'il aurait voulu à ses côtés pour traverser cette épreuve, mais il n'est pas mécontent qu'elle soit là.

L'Agent Beryl, un grand roux cachant ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes, leur apporte un plateau avec des verres et quatre alcools forts différents, ainsi que quelques club sandwichs et des toasts.

Ils le remercient tous les deux, tandis que Rashid s'avance pour les servir, d'autorité.  
L'Agent de la Haute-Sécurité n'insiste pas et retourne s'asseoir un peu plus loin, avec ses collègues.

Alors que Quatre savoure sa première gorgée de Bourbon, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran de la télé où défile son pire cauchemar, l'Agent Quartz revient lui demander de rallumer sa tablette pour accepter la nouvelle connexion entrante.

- Vous êtes en liaison avec le Major-général Wufei Chang.

- Merci, Agent Quartz. Wufei, bonjour.

_- Bonjour, Winner. Catalonia._

- Wufei.

_- J'espère que tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui se passe. J'ai été privé de tous moyens de communication, je ne peux ni me connecter à une quelconque fréquence radio, ni allumer la télé. C'est tout juste si on ne m'a pas confisqué mes appareils mobiles. Je soupçonne qu'un évènement très grave s'est produit et vous voir me le confirme : vous avez une mine affreuse !_

- Tu sais parler aux femmes…

- Dorothy, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, la réprimande Quatre, gentiment.

- Je me tais ! soupire-t-elle en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Mais sans se libérer de la main de Quatre sur la sienne pour autant.  
Elle cache bien ses sentiments, mais elle a besoin de se rattacher à quelque chose et la main de Quatre, sa chaleur lui semblent être les éléments les plus concrets et réels sur lesquels elle puisse s'appuyer, en cet instant.

- C'est terrible, Wufei, se lance Quatre, avant de s'interrompre pour se reprendre un tant soi peu. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

_- Parle, nous mettrons de l'ordre ensuite, si besoin. Cette tension est en train de me rendre fou…_

Quatre prend une grande inspiration, avant de lui rapporter ce qu'il sait, en essayant d'être le plus clair et précis, en tentant de ravaler ses sanglots et de repousser la panique qui danse toujours aux portes de son esprit.

Il voit le visage de Wufei s'assombrir au fil des mots et des minutes qui s'égrainent.

- _Quand arriveras-tu sur Terre_ ? finit par lui demander son ami d'une voix blanche.

- Dans deux jours, Wufei, pas avant, malheureusement.

_- Je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant à ce moment-là. Noin aura déjà bien assez à gérer. Par Nataku ! C'était une erreur de tous partir, nous aurions dû mieux nous organiser… Une erreur de débutant…_

- Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, Wufei. Le temps des regrets n'est pas venu, de toutes les façons, nous nous auto-flagellerons plus tard.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison…

- Dot'…

- Je me tais !

- T'avais déjà dit ça, tout à l'heure.

- Alors je m'en vais, c'est encore mieux ! décide-t-elle en se levant.

- Dorothy…

_- Laisse, Winner, c'est sûrement ce dont elle a besoin._

- Oui, c'est même certain, elle avait juste besoin d'un prétexte.

_- Exactement. Ça va aller, toi, tu tiens le coup ?_

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Wufei… J'enrage d'être ici, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'aller plus vite.

_- N'hésite pas à me joindre, Winner._

- Oui, ne serait-ce que pour te donner des nouvelles, dès que j'en ai.

_- Tu peux également m'appeler, même si tu n'as rien à me dire. _

- Je sais. Trowa me parlait souvent de vos silences partagés, du soutien que ça constituait, sans qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte.

_- Une présence n'a pas besoin de mots pour exister. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on va apprendre ce genre de choses, fils du désert._

Quatre sourit.

- En effet. Merci, Wufei. Je vais couper pour le moment et tenter de joindre le Capitaine Berringen pour avoir des nouvelles de l'hôpital. Je te rappelle ensuite.

_- Bien. Courage, mon ami._

Quatre sourit tristement, avant de couper la communication et de se tourner vers l'Agent Quartz.

- Puis-je appeler quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Winner. Faites-le directement, les autorisations sont enregistrées et la sécurité est à son maximum.

- Merci.

Quatre compose rapidement le numéro, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

_- Capitaine Berringen._

- Bonjour, Capitaine, ici Quatre Raberba Winer.

_- Bonjour, Monsieur. Le Lieutenant-général Peacecraft m'a prévenu que vous étiez susceptible d'appeler et m'a invité à le faire de moi-même dès que je pourrais vous donner des nouvelles._

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre, je suis désolé d'avoir pris les devants.

_- Je peux comprendre, vu les circonstances et les personnes impliquées._

- Justement, Capitaine, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, je vous en prie.

_- Le Colonel Yuy-Lowe et le Colonel Barton Bloom sont tous les deux au bloc opératoire, je n'ai aucune information à vous donner sur l'évolution des interventions qu'ils subissent, malheureusement. _

- Sur le bateau-hôpital, durant le transport, arrivé à l'hôpital, vous avez sûrement entendu des choses….

_- En effet. Ils souffrent tous les deux d'un traumatisme crânien sévère associé à de multiples autres traumatismes. Leur pronostic vital est engagé. Les blessures du Colonel Yuy Lowe se concentrent essentiellement sur le thorax et la zone abdominale. Le Colonel Barton Bloom est sévèrement touché dans le dos, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. _

La main de Quatre se crispe violemment sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Heureusement qu'elle ne tient plus celle de Dorothy, il aurait pu lui faire sérieusement mal.

La jeune femme vient d'ailleurs se rassoir près de Quatre, après avoir fait les cents pas entre l'avant et l'arrière de la navette.

- Savez-vous à partir de quelle vertèbre il est touché ? Avez-vous entendu un nombre, un C ou L quelque chose ?

_- Malheureusement non, rien de si précis. Je sais ce que vous me demandez, je connais la désignation des vertèbres et lesquelles peuvent causer les plus graves dommages si elles sont lésées. J'ai entendu qu'il était principalement touché au niveau du rachis lombaire, les cervicales semblent avoir été préservées. Mais je vous dis ceci avec réserve, car c'était sur le bateau-hôpital, les radios n'avaient pas encore été faites pour confirmer le premier diagnostic du médecin présent. Et le Colonel Barton Bloom ne répondait en aucune façon aux stimulations et tests de conscience._

- Je vois…

-_ Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je vais tâcher de me renseigner, Monsieur Winner. Je guette les entrées et les sorties près du bloc, au cas où quelqu'un pourrait me renseigner sur ce qui s'y passe. Je n'ai pas de visuel comme c'est parfois le cas dans certains établissements._

- Merci, Capitaine. Je sais que vous ferez votre maximum, Milliardo ne vous a pas confié cette mission par hasard. Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres blessés transférés à l'hôpital ?

L'homme marque une légère hésitation avant de répondre.

_- Aucun n'est arrivé vivant, Monsieur Winner. Le bilan provisoire fait état de 8 morts dont les deux pilotes, deux blessés graves actuellement au bloc et deux portés disparus._

- Qui sont ces derniers ?

_- Le Colonel Maxwell et le Major Peccori._

Quatre soupire.

- Très bien, merci, Capitaine Berringen. J'attends votre appel dès que vous en savez plus.

_- Bien sûr, Monsieur Winner, comptez sur moi. Et… toutes mes condoléances._

- Je vous présente également les miennes. Ils étaient aussi vos collègues, peut-être plus pour certains.

_- Je ne les connaissais pas tous personnellement, mais cela reste une grande perte. Merci, Monsieur Winner._

Quatre coupe la communication après un dernier signe de tête, puis se laisse aller dans son fauteuil.

Rashid s'avance pour poser sa grosse patte d'ours sur l'épaule de son patron et ami, en un réconfort muet.

- Est-ce que c'est un cauchemar et que tu viens me réveiller, Rashid ?

- Hélas, Maître Quatre, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire cela. Croyez-le, je le regrette. J'aimerai pouvoir vous soulager de cette épreuve et de la douleur qu'elle engendre pour vous.

- Je sais, mon bon ami. Merci d'être présent.

- Tu pourrais nous resservir, ce serait bien, déjà, intervient Dorothy en tendant son verre. S'il-te-plaît, ajoute-t-elle face au regard désapprobateur de Quatre.

Le garde du corps s'empresse de remplir leurs deux verres.

- Merci, Rashid. Je vais appeler Wufei, j'ai promis de le tenir au courant, même si j'en sais peu.

- Fais donc, répond Dorothy après avoir descendu son verre de moitié en une seule gorgée. Moi, je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain. Ils ont au moins eu la bonne idée de nous mettre à disposition une des navettes diplomatiques, autant profiter du confort offert.

- Tu pourras aussi aller te reposer dans une des cabines, Dot'. Le voyage va être long.

- Tu comptes aller dormir ? demande-t-elle en se levant.

- Non. Pas pour le moment, en tous les cas. Pas tant qu'ils seront au bloc…

- Alors je reviendrai ici. Si je m'endors, ton épaule sera bien assez confortable pour me servir d'oreiller.

- Comme il te plaira, répond-il en souriant tristement.

Dorothy commence à s'éloigner, puis s'arrête et se tourne vers Quatre, qui relève les yeux vers elle.

- Ils vont s'en sortir, BB Winner. Heero est increvable et Trowa a quelque chose à finir avec toi. Quant à Duo, tu le connais, c'est un gros farceur.

Appréciant l'effort de son amie, Quatre hoche simplement la tête, sans parvenir à prononcer un seul mot tant sa gorge est nouée.

_Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai_, songe-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que la porte coulisse et se referme sur elle.

Il secoue la tête, puis reporte son attention sur sa tablette où il retrouve le lien pour se connecter à la navette de Wufei.

Celui-ci lui répond immédiatement.

Leur échange ne dure guère longtemps, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Lorsque Dorothy revient, elle trouve Quatre renfoncé dans son siège, la tablette sur un des accoudoirs, son verre à la main et ses jambes étendues devant lui.

Il a les yeux clos et ne les ouvre pas quand elle s'installe à ses côtés.

Sans un mot, elle reprend son propre verre et se laisse glisser dans son fauteuil, sa tête trouvant rapidement l'épaule de Quatre.

Commence alors une très longue attente.

Une première, qui dure presque quatre heures, avant que le Capitaine Berringen ne leur donne le renseignement qu'ils attendent tous, à savoir qu'Heero, puis Trowa sont sortis du bloc et qu'ils sont à présent stables.

Plongés chacun dans un profond coma, la suite de dépend plus vraiment des médecins, dorénavant.

Les savoir sortis d'affaire pour le moment soulage Quatre, mais n'apaise pour autant sa tension.

Et durant les quelques quarante heures le séparant encore de la Terre, de son meilleur ami et de son compagnon blessés, de ses collègues et amis en deuil, Quatre fait l'expérience du voyage le plus frustrant et angoissant qu'il ait jamais eu à vivre…

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette première préquelle, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié._

_Je vous rappelle que si l'histoire vous inspire et que vous voulez contribuer, votre texte pourra trouver sa place ici, alors n'hésitez pas._

_A dès que possible pour le prochain post et bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysanea_


	4. Slide story 1 : Résistance

_**Titre : Never Say Die stories : Résistance**__**  
**__**Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale et sur ma fic Never Say Die  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ce texte appartient à **ANTOCYANE**.  
_**Rating : K+**__**  
**__**Personnages : **__Heero Yuy_

**Note** : Bonjour à tous. **Merci **pour vos messages sur mon précédent post, j'ai été soulagée de le voir si bien reçu. C'est un moment que beaucoup attendait. Un des plus attendus, en tous cas. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres, ça arrive ! Aujourd'hui, je laisse ma casquette d'auteure à **Antocyane** qui est la première à se prêter au jeu et à m'avoir envoyé son texte. **Et quel texte !** J'en ai été littéralement bouleversée. Je vous laisse le découvrir et j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Merci, **Babou **pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé J'ai pris en compte ta requête, j'y travaille

**_Un énorme merci à toi, Antocyane, qui m'a fait l'honneur de ce texte tout simplement magnifique qui m'a fait pleurer d'émotion._ **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Never say die – Préquelle**  
**Auteur** : **Antocyane**

**.**

**Résistance**

**.**

La lumière bleue du réveil plonge la chambre dans une ambiance glauque et froide.

Trois heures quarante-deux très précisément.  
Réglé sur la base de l'horloge atomique, à la seconde près.  
Pas de doute, c'est la nuit, dans tout ce que cela implique de plein, de calme et de silence.

De solitude aussi.

Les yeux grands ouverts, sans l'ombre d'une trace de sommeil, Heero Yuy regarde le plafond.

Fixement.

Sans le voir.

Il est tard, plus que cela même.  
Il est fatigué, et cela est peu dire.

Demain, il repartira en mission, dans son uniforme des Preventers, pour assurer la paix.  
Environ dix pour cent de son cerveau sera consacré à cette tâche.

Le reste ne pensera qu'à lui.  
Lui qui, pour l'heure, mobilise l'intégralité de ses facultés mentales.

Immobile, seul son souffle soulève régulièrement sa poitrine.  
Mais dans sa tête, c'est le chaos, le maelström.  
Les pistes se font et se défont, les données se confrontent, les paramètres se croisent.

Il tourne, tourne et retourne toutes les informations qu'il a emmagasinées depuis tout ce temps.  
Plus la peine de consulter le dossier, de parcourir toutes ces pages noircies d'encre.  
Dans son esprit, chaque fait est répertorié, classé.  
Numéroté presque.

Et cette nuit, comme tant d'autres avant elles, il les assemble et les mélange, dans un ballet sans fin qui n'a qu'une seule et unique finalité : lui permettre d'identifier de nouvelles pistes.  
Il ne fait que cela, chercher des indices, des axes inexplorés, de nouveaux endroits à éclairer.

Son objectif est clair, limpide, et unique : le retrouver.

Il est allongé sur le dos, dans son grand lit, immobile, la tête vers le plafond.

Et pourtant, il ne voit que _lui_.  
Lui, son sourire, sa nonchalance.

Yeux ouverts ou fermés, cela n'a aucune importance.  
Il est comme gravé sur sa rétine, en toute circonstance.

Sa poitrine ne se soulève pas plus vite.  
Ses yeux ne sont pas plus humides.

Bien sûr, on lui a dit de lâcher prise, de passer à autre chose.

Cela fait tant de temps, à présent.  
Des années, oui, déjà.

Il est certainement mort.  
Oui, bien sûr, sinon, il se serait forcément manifesté, il serait revenu près de lui.

On lui dit tout cela, gentiment.  
Prudemment.  
Dans son intérêt, uniquement.

Il devrait lâcher prise.

Ses collègues et amis l'entourent, le soutiennent, plus ou moins discrètement, plus ou moins efficacement.

Ils ont bien tenté de le faire sortir, de lui présenter d'autres personnes, d'autres garçons.

Il ne les a pas vus.  
Il ne voit que lui.

Il devrait lâcher prise.

Accepter.

Ce sont les phases normales du deuil.  
On lui a expliqué tout cela.  
Que sa tristesse était logique, que sa douleur était légitime.  
Et que le temps lui permettrait d'avancer.

Mais il ne peut pas.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, c'est qu'il ne le peut pas.

Tout bonnement.

Il a eu beau se sermonner, écouter, dialoguer même.  
Attendre, aussi.

Rien n'y fait.

Il ne peut pas renoncer.  
Il doit le retrouver.

Il cligne des paupières.

Un tsunami ravage son cœur, brisant tout comme une lame de fond.  
Mais en surface, rien ne bouge.  
A peine un léger voile sur ses yeux bleus.  
A peine une certaine amertume dans le pli de ses lèvres.

La douleur explose, le secoue, manque de faire éclater son cœur.  
Comme chaque nuit.  
Chaque jour.  
Chaque seconde.

Il lui manque tant et tellement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.  
Sa disparition a révélé tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Et il a mal à en crever.

Il voudrait qu'il soit là, près de lui, pour le tirer de ce cauchemar sans fin.  
Il voudrait le serrer dans ses bras, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.  
Entendre son rire, qui briserait ce sortilège.  
Voir son sourire, ramener le soleil dans sa vie.  
Sentir sa main sur la sienne.  
Revoir le plissement moqueur de ses yeux mauves.

Savoir qu'il va bien.  
Qu'il est heureux.  
Vivant.

Il a envie d'hurler son nom, à s'en casser la voix, à en faire vibrer l'univers.

Pour chaque recoin de la galaxie sache qu'il le cherche, qu'il est là, qu'il l'attend.  
Pour que peut-être, enfin, il reçoive un signe de lui.

Il doit le retrouver.  
Il le doit.  
Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.  
Il ne peut pas vivre autrement.

Son esprit fait un détour vers Quatre, son ami. Ecorché vif, comme lui, et pourtant tout différent.  
Il aurait pu l'envier, d'avoir près de lui l'être aimé.

Mais il n'en fait rien.

Il sait que Quatre n'a pas la partie facile.  
Car Trowa est certes là, mais cependant, il est très loin également.

Il ne peut qu'imaginer la peine de Quatre, quand son ancien amant le repousse, ignorant de leur passé, indifférent à leur présent.

Il n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il ferait, s'il devait être aux côtés de Duo sans pouvoir le toucher.

D'un autre côté, il serait prêt à mourir rien que pour lui parler.  
Alors oui, Quatre a de la chance, en un sens.  
Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, à bien y réfléchir.

Les deux amis ont tenté de se soutenir, au début, quand Heero était sorti du coma et que ses blessures se remettaient lentement.

Puis, ils se sont cantonnés à rester debout, et à s'encourager sans un mot.

Se battant juste pour eux-mêmes.  
Instinct primaire de survie, qui mobilise toute leur énergie, sans rien laisser pour les autres.  
Qui les consume, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Et le calvaire se renouvelle chaque jour.

Heero le sait, dans quelques heures à peine, il se lèvera et partira accomplir sa mission, droit et silencieux.  
Il ne fera pas d'erreur, il ne s'effondrera pas.  
Il accomplira son job, avec son efficacité légendaire.

Et pendant ce temps, son cerveau continuera à chercher, encore et encore, le moyen de le retrouver.  
Sans jamais s'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Cela fait près de trois ans qu'il a disparu.

Trois années d'espoirs déçus, de souffrances et de vaines recherches.  
Oui, il aurait dû accepter, dire adieu à celui qu'il aimait, pour continuer à vivre.

Mais cela lui est impossible.

Pourquoi ? Il l'ignore.  
Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que sa douleur, si rude soit-elle, ne le tuera pas.

Hélas.

Son manque de lui le ronge, l'oxyde de l'intérieur et le perfore, chaque jour un peu plus.  
Bientôt, il ne restera plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un vestige, un fantôme, errant et lugubre.

Mais il ne mourra pas.

Alors, il ne peut que continuer.  
A mettre un pied devant l'autre, à creuser, creuser, jusqu'au plus infime détail.

Il explorera chaque colonie, chaque ville, chaque village.  
Il y passera sa vie, ses nuits.  
Il donnera tout. Son souffle, son sang, ses os.

Il a accepté de ne pas accepter.  
Il a renoncé à renoncer.

C'est un résistant.  
Un rebelle.  
Un irréductible.

Un homme qui ne s'avouera jamais vaincu.

Parce qu'il le sait.  
Il en est persuadé, au plus profond de lui.

Parce que c'est une certitude qui ne l'a jamais quitté.  
Et qui ne partira pas.

Une conviction si forte et si puissante que rien ne peut lui résister.  
Même pas lui, Heero Yuy.

Oui, il le sait.  
Il le retrouvera.

Un jour, Duo sera de nouveau à ses côtés.  
Dans cette vie, ou dans une autre.

Il y croit.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce très beau texte et encore une fois, MERCI à toi, Antocyane._

_Bien évidemment, je lui transmettrai tous vos messages, quelle que soit la manière dont vous me les ferez parvenir._

_Bonne continuation et à jeudi prochain, normalement !_

_Lysanea_


	5. Awakening

**_Titre : Never Say Die stories : Awakening_**_**  
**_**_Source_**** :** Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_**** :** Lysanea  
**_Genre_**** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale et sur ma fic Never Say Die  
**_Disclamer_**: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Hills.  
**_Rating : K+_**_**  
**_**_Personnages : _**_Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Catherine Bloom_

**Note** : _Bonjour à tous. Je vous confie ma déception concernant le manque de retour sur le très beau texte d'Antocyane. Je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait plus de réaction. Si c'est dû aux vacances, ça peut se comprendre, mais si c'est de la fainéantise, ce serait vraiment sympa de lui envoyer un petit mot, elle a un compte sur ffnet qui n'est pas difficile à trouver ! En tous cas moi, je te dis encore un très grand merci !_

_Bonne lecture de ce nouvel os._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Awakening**_

_**.**_

_**Protectorat de**__**Shamaland  
Quartier général des Preventers.  
Section médicale – hôpital militaire  
Service de réanimation P9**_

_**Mardi **__**6**__**Juin AC 200**_

_**.**_

Ca y est, enfin.

Il lui est revenu, ce n'est pas un de ses nombreux rêves peuplant ses nuits et rendant son réveil si douloureux.

Ce n'est plus la projection d'espoirs fous qui lui faisaient croire, parfois, qu'il avait bougé autrement que soumis à un spasme nerveux.

C'est la réalité, une réalité tant attendue qu'elle lui paraît fragile, si fragile qu'il redoute qu'elle ne s'étiole et disparaisse, le laissant encore pantelant sur la grève, comme un naufragé solitaire…

Pourtant, tout son être la lui confirme, cette vérité.

Ses mains encore un peu moites, ses pieds ne pouvant s'empêcher de battre le pavé, son esprit, qui lui repasse en boucle la scène, ses yeux, derrière lesquels sont imprimés cette image de son visage et de sa main bougeant contre les draps et enfin, son cœur…

Son cœur, qui s'est presque arrêté lorsqu'il l'a vu bouger ses doigts, puis sa main, qui est reparti en trombe quand ses yeux se sont ouverts pour croiser son regard, tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui, n'osant y croire encore trop fort…

Son cœur qui bat toujours très vite, martelant son torse au rythme de son impatience.

- Monsieur Winner ?

Quatre cesse brusquement de faire les cents pas et se tourne vers le médecin, que, dans son agitation contenue, il n'a pas entendu revenir vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Nous avons fini les examens préliminaires, vous allez pouvoir y retourner et le voir plus longuement.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez été fort patient et je vous en remercie.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Quatre n'avait pas ressenti une telle envie de bondir de joie.

Et si tout son être, pétri de bonne éducation et de sens du respect des convenances et de la décence, ne tressaille même pas, le Docteur Hills, qui suit Trowa depuis son transfert de Durban deux mois plus tôt, peut lire dans le regard de l'empathe son envie profonde de lui sauter au cou.

Mais cela ne dure pas.

Tout comme il l'a fait avec l'euphorie qui l'a saisi lorsque les yeux de Trowa se sont ouverts, un peu plus de deux heures plus tôt, et qu'il a croisé son regard confus mais au vert toujours aussi incroyable et profond, Quatre temporise sa joie et se reprend vite.

Oui, Trowa s'est enfin réveillé, oui, il l'a regardé, presque hagard, certes, mais sûrement pas avec l'air d'un homme ayant perdu toutes ses facultés mentales…

Mais qu'en est-il de son état, concrètement ?

Quelles sont ses séquelles probables, après deux mois de coma ?

Comment va-t-il, tout simplement ?

- Merci, Docteur Hills, finit-il par répondre au médecin qui l'observe patiemment. Comment cela se présente-t-il, alors ? Que pouvez-vous déjà me dire ?

- Comme nous vous l'avions annoncé, il est complètement amnésique. C'était inévitable, Monsieur Winner, ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous.

- Non, du tout, répond Quatre en suivant le médecin vers l'îlot central formant le poste de soins et de surveillance de l'unité de réanimation. Mais il n'a pas de lésions neurologiques, vous l'aviez vu très tôt... Votre examen clinique d'aujourd'hui le confirme-t-il ?

- En effet, il répond plutôt bien aux tests, ce qui n'était pas forcément certain, même sans lésions apparentes.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Je vous rappelle qu'il a eu une fracture de l'écaille occipitale du crâne, Monsieur Winner, qui a causé un hématome extradural de la fosse postérieure, l'un des plus graves qui soient. Ce n'est pas anodin.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Docteur, je vous assure.

- Non, j'imagine.

- Mais je pensais que tout avait été réglé lors de la première opération d'urgence, à Durban.

- C'est le cas. Essentiellement grâce à l'intervention rapide et efficace de mes collègues sud-africains. Ils ont réellement fait de l'excellent travail, les secours en réagissant si tôt et si rapidement en le stabilisant sur les lieux de l'accident, et l'équipe du Médiclinic Durbanville par la suite. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà dire avec assurance qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle grave, ce que confirment les examens préliminaires.

- Je compte appeler l'hôpital de Durban pour les remercier à nouveau et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le Professeur Monts, le chirurgien qui s'est occupé de Trowa, me l'a expressément demandé.

- Et je le comprends, sourit le Dr Hills en rangeant la tablette contenant le dossier médical de Trowa. Il s'est battu avec son équipe durant près de quatre heures pour sauver votre ami. L'hématome cérébral n'était que l'une des plus grandes difficultés qu'ils ont eu à affronter. Je ne m'étonne pas qu'il attende de savoir si son travail acharné a porté ses fruits. C'est aussi important, pour nous, même si nous opérons beaucoup de patients. Il est rare que nous oubliions ce genre de cas.

- En effet, je le vois bien lorsque je l'ai au téléphone, il est vraiment très concerné.

- J'ai été en liaison avec lui au tout début de la prise en charge du Colonel, je le recontacterai au sujet de son suivi. Son avis peut-être précieux et très utile.

- Comment ça ?

- Maintenant que le Colonel a repris conscience et que la plupart des zones cérébrales vont être sollicitées, il va falloir surveiller régulièrement l'évolution de la situation. Les traumatisés crâniens sévères doivent idéalement être accompagnés au cours des 24 mois suivant l'accident par une équipe médicale.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident… Ca laisse des traces.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la situation se présente plutôt bien.

- Justement, concernant l'amnésie de Trowa, reprend Quatre après un très court silence, ce que vous m'avez confirmé sur l'absence de lésions cérébrales veut donc dire que ce n'est pas irréversible, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien cela. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps cela va prendre avant qu'il ne recouvre la mémoire, ni si cela sera en totalité. Il y aura sûrement un travail à faire de ce côté-ci.

Quatre hoche la tête, songeur.

Le médecin l'observe un moment en silence, mais ne le laisse pas se perdre dans ses réflexions plus avant.

- Monsieur Winner, nous devons à présent discuter du reste de ses blessures et séquelles, si vous le permettez.

- Le reste ? Vous voulez parler des lésions de la moelle épinière, je présume…Vous venez de dire qu'il n'avait pas de séquelles ?

- Pas de séquelles graves résultant de son traumatisme crânien et de tout ce qui a trait à ses blessures à la tête. Malheureusement, comme nous le redoutions, soupire le médecin avec un air désolé, il n'en va pas de même pour ses traumatismes dorsaux et vertébraux. Les lésions relevées sur sa colonne vertébrale au niveau des lombaires ont entrainé une paralysie des membres inférieurs.

- Grand Dieu, non…

- Fort heureusement, seule une partie des fibres de la moelle épinière a été touchée, Monsieur Winner, rassurez-vous, le tranquillise-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Le câblage n'est pas rompu, si vous préférez.

- Il va donc remarcher, un jour, ce n'est pas définitif… C'est bien ça ?

Le chirurgien presse son épaule un court instant avant de retirer sa main.

- Ce sera long, Monsieur Winner, mais je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. Cela fait un siècle, maintenant, que nous savons reconstituer les fibres qui ont été endommagées, même très sévèrement. Il peut aussi bénéficier d'une greffe de nerfs. Ou de l'implantation de capteurs électroniques. Ceci, combiné à une rééducation assistée par programmation informatique, devrait lui permettre de retrouver toute sa motricité. Mais encore une fois, je ne peux me prononcer sur le délai. C'est la seule véritable inconnue, en ce qui concerne le Colonel Barton-Bloom.

- Cela prend combien de temps, en général ?

- De tous les cas que j'ai eu à traiter ou dont j'ai eu connaissance, au cours de ma carrière, le plus rapide à se rétablir a été un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, répond-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Stephen, qu'il s'appelait. Cela lui a pris vingt mois, si mes souvenirs sont bons. La plus longue rééducation s'est faite en quatre ans. Un accidenté de la route, un père de famille de quarante ans, au moment du traumatisme.

- Je vois…

- Je pourrais retrouver leurs coordonnées et vous mettre en contact, si vous le souhaitez, ça peut aider de partager sa propre expérience.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Docteur.

- C'est normal. En tous les cas, gardez à l'esprit que tout est très aléatoire, Monsieur Winner, il y a beaucoup de facteurs qui peuvent influer. Et le Colonel Barton-Bloom a un organisme très résistant, bien plus que le terrien lambda. Ses capacités sont même supérieures à celles d'un colon, à ce que j'ai pu lire. Ceci comptera également dans le processus de guérison.

- Je comprends, murmure Quatre, la boule au ventre, même si les nouvelles ne sont pas aussi catastrophiques qu'elles auraient pu l'être.

- Nous n'avons fait que les examens préliminaires, il me reste encore plusieurs choses à définir avec le Colonel Barton Bloom et mes confrères, conclut le médecin en consultant sa propre tablette. J'ai une série de tests à programmer, que j'espère pouvoir mettre en place rapidement.

- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, Docteur ?

- Nous pourrions prévoir un rendez-vous avec mon équipe médicale, Mademoiselle Bloom et vous-même, afin d'organiser la suite de la prise en charge du Colonel. Il va y avoir des choix à faire concernant la structure et le matériel, ainsi que les interventions. J'ai évoqué avec vous les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à vous, je voudrais mieux vous les présenter et vous conseiller plus précisément, une fois que j'aurais en mains tous les résultats nécessaires. Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout ceci relève d'une grande organisation, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. Vous ne laisseriez de toutes les façons pas ce genre de choses arriver.

- En effet, confirme Quatre avec fermeté. Catherine – Mademoiselle Bloom - ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Dès qu'elle sera là, nous viendrons vous voir pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Très bien, faisons ainsi. Je commence mes consultations dans… 30 minutes, précise-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Je serai dans ce même service, mais au second étage.

- D'accord. Avez-vous des recommandations à me donner, avant que je n'aille voir Trowa ?

- Les visites ne doivent pas excéder une heure car les patients sont généralement très faibles et très fatigables.

- Je comprends.

- Concernant le Colonel Barton-Bloom en particulier… réfléchit-il. Eh bien, il était un peu confus, comme vous avez sûrement dû le sentir, à son réveil. Mais, il n'était pas pour autant désorienté. Je suis certain qu'il s'est déjà remis de ses émotions. Je vous conseille simplement de lui en dire le moins possible pour laisser une chance à sa mémoire de revenir par un processus naturel. Et nous laisser, à nous, une chance de définir de quelle manière nous pourrons la stimuler. Nous lui avons simplement donné son nom, son âge et précisé qu'il était un Preventer, en expliquant rapidement ce que ça voulait dire. Nous lui avons également dit où il était et pourquoi. Il n'a pas manifesté de curiosité particulière, mais ce n'est pas alarmant. Le connaissant un peu personnellement et de réputation, je n'en suis pas étonné.

- D'accord.

- Pour le reste… J'ai toute confiance en vous, Monsieur Winner. Vous saurez exactement quoi faire, et ne pas faire, je n'ai aucun doute.

- Merci, Docteur Hills. Merci pour tout, répète-t-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, touché par sa confiance et son implication, constantes depuis le premier jour.

- Je vous en prie. Je suis réellement heureux et soulagé pour vous et pour le Colonel. Des épreuves vous attendent encore, mais votre amour et vos liens sont tellement puissants que je n'ai aucune inquiétude sur l'issue de ces nouveaux combats.

- Merci encore.

Le médecin hoche la tête avec un sourire, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, immédiatement suivi de plusieurs personnes qui attendaient poliment qu'il ait terminé.

Quatre retourne près de la chambre de Trowa, un grand cube en verre où seul un paravent confère un peu d'intimité, pour que l'équipe médicale puisse toujours garder un œil sur les patients constamment en danger.

Il enfile sa combinaison, obligatoire pour approcher un malade en réanimation, et entre doucement dans la pièce.

Une fois qu'il a refermé la porte coulissante derrière lui, il prend une grande inspiration, se forçant à un calme qu'il est à des années lumières de ressentir, même si sa conversation avec le médecin l'a quelque peu apaisé.

Puis, il se tourne enfin vers cet homme devenu si vite, si intensément, si entièrement, le centre de son univers.

Et qu'il a cru perdre à jamais.

- Bonjour, Trowa.

Celui-ci est assis dans son lit redressé au maximum, toujours branché aux machines mais libéré du masque à oxygène qui lui mangeait le visage.

Il n'a plus qu'un petit crochet dans le nez, des _lunettes_, comme ils appellent ça dans le jargon médical.

- Bonjour, répond-il d'une voix basse, mais étonnamment assurée. J'ai dit… que je ne voulais pas voir… de psy…

Par habitude et réflexe, comme il l'a fait durant les huit dernières semaines où Trowa était dans le coma, Quatre a immédiatement jeté un œil à ses constantes pour se rassurer.

C'est peut-être ce geste qui a induit Trowa en erreur et lui a fait croire que Quatre était un médecin.

- Ca tombe bien, je n'en suis pas un, lui répond-il avec un doux sourire, tout en s'approchant du lit immense. Je m'appelle Quatre.

Trowa fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est vous que j'ai vu… à mon réveil…

Il parle lentement, mais Quatre est heureux de constater qu'il n'a aucune difficulté à s'exprimer.

Il est heureux tout court de le voir vivant, actif, en mouvement, de pouvoir accrocher son regard, même s'il n'exprime que peu de choses…

C'est vrai, c'est difficile d'être perçu comme un étranger par la personne qui compte le plus dans sa vie.

C'est comme de prendre une gifle, un soufflet, comme si tout ce qu'ils ont pu traverser ensemble n'avait jamais existé que dans son imagination.

Redevenir un anonyme, un quidam, une personne quelconque parmi tant d'autres, alors qu'il a été le centre de l'existence de Trowa, sa raison de se battre, de vivre, de construire une vie, et que tout ça se voyait simplement lorsqu'il le regardait…

Bien sûr, que c'est douloureux.

Pourtant, cette douleur et cette tristesse, Quatre n'a pas de mal à les enfouir au plus profond de son être, à cet instant.

Car ce qui compte plus que tout au monde, c'est simplement que Trowa lui soit revenu, qu'il se soit réveillé et qu'il aille bien.

Même s'il est incomplet, puisque sa mémoire lui fait défaut, Quatre veut avoir confiance en cet avenir qui, soudain, s'est éclairé.

Il a déjà traversé cette épreuve durant la guerre Intermondiale, alors que Trowa et lui n'étaient que des adolescents ayant grandi trop vite.

Alors qu'ils s'aimaient déjà, sans en être vraiment conscients, sans se laisser le droit de l'accepter, encore.

Alors que, pour le sauver et le protéger, Trowa s'était mis en danger au point de perdre sa propre identité…

C'est pourquoi Quatre y arrivera, cette fois encore, il mettra tout en œuvre pour que ses souvenirs si précieux lui reviennent, pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux récupérer leur vie…

Même si Duo reste introuvable et que sans lui, tout paraît tellement plus difficile, aujourd'hui, Quatre se fait la promesse de tenir le coup.

Durant deux longs mois, il a prié chaque jour au chevet de Trowa pour qu'il se réveille, pour qu'il lui revienne, qu'il le regarde à nouveau et entende sa voix.

Aussi, bien que ce soit si c'est difficile de n'être qu'un inconnu pour lui, son bonheur de le voir bien vivant est à cet instant plus fort que tout.

Et la plus grande difficulté que rencontre Quatre, face à Trowa, reste celle de devoir retenir ses gestes, que ce bonheur de le revoir conscient lui commande d'avoir pour l'exprimer librement.

Il n'a qu'une envie depuis qu'il l'a vu assis dans son lit les yeux ouverts, et non plus couché et caché derrière son masque respiratoire, c'est celle de le serrer contre lui, au risque de le priver du rare oxygène que son organise arrive à puiser dans l'air ambiant.

- J'ai très souvent été à ton chevet, depuis ton accident, lui révèle-t-il en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise disponible de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je t'aime, idiot._

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de très important, pour moi, Trowa.

Le front du blessé se plisse sous la concentration.

- Je suis désolé… je ne me souviens pas… de vous…

- Je sais. Mais je suis aussi persuadé que tu te remettras très vite et que tu finiras par te souvenir de _tout_, assure-t-il en pressant doucement son bras quelques secondes.

Il aurait aimé lui prendre la main, mais ce geste si évocateur pourrait bien trop en dire à Trowa de la nature exacte de leur relation, ou l'amener à s'interroger dessus.

Or, c'est bien trop tôt pour cela.

Trowa le regarde longuement, puis repose sa tête sur les coussins et ferme les yeux.

Même s'il ne sent pas une bonne partie de son corps, il éprouve néanmoins une très grande fatigue.

- Tu ne me poses pas de question ? s'étonne un peu Quatre.

- Vous ne pourrez certainement pas… y répondre… à quoi bon?

Quatre sourit, attendri.

Cela ressemble tellement au Trowa adolescent qu'il a rencontré, cinq ans plus tôt...

Son cœur se serre, la boule qu'il a au ventre grossit : le retrouvera-t-il, un jour ?

Il parvient néanmoins à chasser son angoisse : ce n'est pas le moment de douter.

- En effet, je n'ai pas la possibilité de te dire beaucoup de choses. Mais tu aurais pu tenter le coup. Les médecins vont apprécier d'avoir un patient aussi raisonnable.

Trowa rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers lui.

Et Quatre ne sait vraiment pas comment il fait pour conserver son sang-froid et jouer le jeu…

Il n'a qu'une envie, se blottir contre lui, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour sentir son souffle chaud, son souffle de vie le caresser.

Sa main le démange furieusement, ses doigts ne voulant rien d'autre que retracer les traits fins du visage de Trowa, rendu osseux par le coma.

Mais il la garde bien sagement posée sur le drap, si proche de celle de Trowa qu'elles semblent toutes deux parcourues d'un courant électrique, une force magnétique s'appelant et entrant en résonnance.

- Vous avez dit… que j'étais quelqu'un d'important… pour vous, murmure-t-il, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Oui, en effet.

- Pouvez-vous faire en sorte… que je ne vois pas de psy… dans ce cas ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ce sera sûrement nécessaire, Trowa. Ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux fois…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement essayer ?

- La mission d'un psy est… de faire parler le patient… Je ne sais pas encore… qui je suis… mais je suis certain… que je n'aime pas ça.

- « Ca » quoi ? Le psy et sa mission, ou bien parler ?

- Les deux… je suppose. A vous de me le dire… De nous deux… vous êtes celui… qui me connaît le mieux.

- Pour l'instant, concède-t-il, sa boule au ventre grossissant face à la tristesse qu'il perçoit, chez Trowa, même si elle n'est qu'une vague qui va et qui vient.

- Y-a-t-il autre chose qui compte… que l'instant présent… pour un amnésique ?

- Le futur, je pense, avance-t-il prudemment.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question… même si je l'ai posé… indirectement.

Quatre n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps pour retrouver le fil de la discussion initiale.

- Concernant ce que tu aimes ou non ? Eh bien oui, c'est vrai, tu 'as jamais beaucoup apprécié les médecins, sauf…

Il s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre, le souvenir de Sally noyant immédiatement son cœur et son regard de douleur et de tristesse.

Deux mois sont passés, et ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Mais il se reprend vite, car Trowa le dévisage ouvertement, et il le sent intrigué.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je te disais donc que tu n'aimais pas trop les médecins, ni de devoir parler aux gens. Mais avec tes proches, tu pouvais te montrer plus bavard.

- Si vous le dites. Vous m'aiderez, alors… Quatre ?

Il réprime tant bien que mal le frisson qui le parcourt, à entendre Trowa prononcer son prénom pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

C'est à la fois agréable et douloureux, car il n'y a rien d'affectueux dans sa manière de l'appeler, ce n'est qu'un mot, un nom comme un autre, pour lui.

- Évidemment. Je suis là pour ça, Trowa.

- Merci, répond-il en s'appuyant de nouveau contre les oreillers.

- Je t'en prie. Comment tu te sens, sinon ? demande-t-il après un court silence.

- Je pense… que vous le savez déjà.

Quatre fronce légèrement les sourcils, alors que le regard vert de Trowa est de nouveau tourné dans sa direction.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous êtes empathe… non ?

- Oui, reconnaît Quatre, étonné par sa perspicacité. Comment… ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demande-t-il sans parvenir à refréner un élan d'espoir.

- Non.

- Alors comment as-tu su ?

Le front de Trowa se plisse quelques courtes secondes.

- Je sens juste… que vous faites ce truc… d'empathe…

- Quel« truc » ? demande-t-il, attendri ou amusé, il ne sait plus trop.

Tant de sentiments se mêlent en lui, l'un chassant l'autre, ou s'intensifiant, ou reculant simplement, selon ce que dit Trowa ainsi que ses gestes ou les expressions qui traversent son visage autrefois si imperturbable.

Et qui aurait dû laisser apparaître quelques signes d'inquiétude ou d'angoisse, dans sa situation actuelle, mais que Trowa ne ressent pas vraiment, d'après ce que Quatre perçoit.

- Apaiser les gens... lui répond-il justement. Je me sens mieux… depuis que vous êtes là.

- Oh…

- A moins… qu'il ne s'agisse… d'autre chose…

On tape soudain contre la vitre, sauvant Quatre d'une réponse à apporter qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir formuler correctement.

Il sourit à la jeune femme en larmes, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

- C'est Catherine, ta grande sœur.

Trowa la regarde, puis bouge lentement sa tête de gauche à droite pour signifier qu'il ne la reconnait pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est encore tôt. Tu ne nous es revenu que depuis quelques heures. C'est déjà formidable que tu puisses si bien raisonner et t'exprimer.

- Apparemment.

Quatre lui sourit, le cœur serré, oscillant toujours entre joie immense de l'avoir retrouvé et tristesse profonde de devoir maintenir cette distance entre eux.

- Je vais lui laisser la place, une seule personne est autorisée à entrer et elle doit avoir hâte de te serrer dans ses bras. Je reviendrai te voir dès demain, car les visites ne sont possibles qu'une heure par jour, pour les patients réveillés.

- D'accord.

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui souhaiteront te voir et que je vais de ce pas informer de l'excellente nouvelle qu'est ton réveil. Nous nous partagerons l'heure de visite, au début. Après, je pense que passer te voir, mais rester derrière la vitre suffira à certains.

_Dont je ne fais bien évidemment pas partie, _ajoute-t-il en pensée.

- D'accord… Merci, Quatre.

Ne s'autorisant pas encore à lui montrer trop d'attachement, Quatre lui presse la main gentiment.

Mais il ne peut pas se contenter de cela, aussi se risque-t-il à déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il sent Trowa se troubler, et il devine que son odeur en est sûrement la cause, vu que ce sens est particulièrement développé chez lui et qu'il l'a entendu inspirer profondément lorsqu'il était penché lui.

L'odeur d'un souvenir…

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fait une quelconque remarque, et avant que cela ne devienne trop étrange, tendu ou risqué pour Trowa – ou pour lui-même - Quatre se reprend.

- Si tu as besoin ou envie de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler. Le personnel médical me connaît très bien. Et la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu essaies de me tutoyer. Nous avons le même âge, après tout.

- Et nous sommes… proches.

- Oui, en effet.

Trowa hoche la tête et lui sourit.

Ce n'est qu'un petit étirement de lèvres, le sourire ne monte pas jusqu'aux yeux, ceux-ci ne brillent pas.

Pourtant, Quatre y voit un signe, un encouragement, une petite étincelle qui ravive la flamme de l'espoir.

Sentant toujours le regard de Trowa posé sur lui, il quitte la chambre d'un pas tranquille, en apparence, et qui ne reflète aucunement l'agitation intérieure qui menace toujours son self-control.

Trowa, quant à lui, ne cesse de l'observer, alors qu'il discute avec la jeune femme présentée comme sa grande sœur, tous les deux se tournant parfois dans sa direction.

Et il se fait la réflexion étrange que, bien qu'il ne soit plus à ses côtés et qu'il ne lui jette qu'un ou deux coups d'œil rapides, le pouvoir de l'empathe fait toujours son effet, puisqu'il continue d'être serein, malgré sa situation quelque peu angoissante.

Il se dit encore qu'il doit être très puissant, pour qu'il se sente si calme et si bien, à simplement le regarder…

Lorsqu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul, bien plus tard, Trowa en obtient la confirmation, puisque le simple fait de penser à Quatre et d'évoquer son image dans son esprit lui apporte un apaisement indéniable et une impression de sécurité des plus bienvenues, dans pareille situation.

Il s'endort avec les premières véritable émotions fortes, depuis qu'il s'est réveillé : l'envie très puissante et une grande impatience de revoir cet empathe au visage d'ange, au sourire de madone et à l'odeur si captivante…

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os. A jeudi prochain pour le suivant, si tout va bien._

_Lysanea_

_._


	6. Scénettes and co

_**Titre : Never Say Die stories : Scénettes & co.**__**  
**__**Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale et sur ma fic Never Say Die  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Mr Dyson et les médecins.  
_**Rating : **__K+ à T pour certaines suggestions, et encore…__**  
**__**Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft/Miles Kraft, Noin Lucrézia_

**_Notes de l'auteure_**_ :__ Bonjour à toutes. Exceptionnellement, je poste avant de répondre aux reviews et autres messages, le dernier chapitre date de plus de quinze jours donc j'ai fait de la nouvelle update ma priorité. Mais je vous remercie d'être là pour lire la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Une série de courts textes et petites scénettes pour aborder les thèmes demandés par certains d'entre vous. Je n'arrivais pas à les imaginer dans des textes entiers et longs, et poster à chaque fois une scène comme un os me paraissait très long, donc j'ai regroupé. J'espère que ce format ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture. Il y en a douze, je tiens à ce nombre c'esst pourquoi c'est peut-être un peu long. J'ai mis les dates pour suivre la chronologie, même s'ils restent plus ou moins dans l'ordre…._

_**Bonne lecture**._

_._

* * *

_**Alive**_

**Afrique du Sud,  
Durbanville, Medical Clinic **

**Mars AC 200  
**

**.  
**Les mots du médecin lui martèlent le crâne, littéralement. Il regarde ses lèvres bouger, fasciné par leurs mouvements, puis pose les yeux sur le corps inanimé, perdu dans ce grand lit, disparaissant presque sous les branchements qui le maintiennent en vie et les bandages qui enserrent sa tête et une partie de son corps.

La liste de ses blessures et des interventions qu'il a subi n'en finit pas, et Quatre se sent partir, à son tour.

L'épuisement de ces deux jours de voyage et deux autres jours d'attente de transfert, utiles puisqu'ils ont finalement permis à Wufei d'arriver et de le rejoindre, durant lesquels il a angoissé dans l'impuissance totale, ne l'aide pas à encaisser le choc de la vision de Trowa, dans cet état.

Il réalise soudain pleinement et douloureusement ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'il a risqué…

Son pouls s'accélère, sa respiration devient chaotique.

- Winner ?

Il tourne son visage vers Wufei, son ami, le seul qui reste, et qui le regarde avec inquiétude.

- J'ai failli le perdre… Il… Il a failli mourir… loin de moi…

- Winner…

- Et j'aurais récupéré son corps… son corps froid et figé… Et… Oh mon Dieu !

- Calme-toi, Winner, il n'en est rien…

- Il serait mort comme ça… continue-t-il les yeux grands ouverts sur un horrible cauchemar. Je n'aurais pas pu lui dire adieu… Il allait mourir… Il… Je…

- Respire, Winner, doucement… l'exhorte Wufei en passant une main dans son dos, tendrement, le soutenant de son autre bras.

- J'allais vraiment le perdre…

- Monsieur Winner… tente d'intervenir le médecin.

Mais Wufei lui fait un signe, lui demandant de le laisser faire, puisqu'il voit bien que les mots seuls n'ont pas le pouvoir de sortir Quatre de son enfer personnel.

Il lui attrape donc le bras et le conduit jusqu'au lit de Trowa, et lui prenant la main, il la pose sur le torse du comateux, bien à plat, mais très doucement malgré la fermeté du geste.

- Tu entends ça? C'est la voix du cœur ! Tu sens la chaleur sous ta paume ? Tu perçois sa respiration ? C'est le souffle de vie. Parce qu'il est en vie, _Quatre_.

- Wufei…

- Il en en vie, répète-t-il, alors que Quatre s'effondre littéralement dans ses bras, pleurant comme il ne s'est encore jamais autorisé à le faire.

.

.

_**The First**_

**Afrique du Sud,  
Durbanville, Medical Clinic **

**Avril AC 200  
**

**.**

Le bip régulier des machines qui les surveillent, le son étouffé du respirateur qui les maintiennent en vie, les sirènes des pompiers ou des ambulanciers qui retentissent à intervalles plus ou moins longs, le bruit des brancards qui traversent le service, celui des chariots de soins ou de ménage, le brouhaha des conversations des soignants et autres employés…

Quatre les connaît tous, il y est habitué, depuis un mois qu'il passe tant d'heures par jour dans le service de réanimation, au chevet d'Heero et Trowa.

Mais ce jour-là, un son en particulier lui fait brusquement relever la tête : il le reconnaît aussi, c'est celui du drap rêche de l'hôpital qui se froisse…

Puisque personne n'est près du lit d'Heero et que lui-même, à côté de Trowa, ne touche pas le sien, il est impossible qu'il l'entende en ce moment, à moins que…

Il regarde avec espoir les mains de Trowa, mais elles sont bien à plat sur le lit et les draps presque lisses.

Alors, balayant sa tristesse et sa déception, Quatre se redresse et se tourne vers Heero, portant ses yeux sur ses mains, tout d'abord, plutôt que sur son visage.

Et il les voit, ses doigts refermés sur le drap, et son cœur se gonfle de joie, tandis qu'il perçoit enfin l'écho d'une présence.

Son regard remonte jusqu'à son visage et il croise son regard sombre, terriblement sombre et confus.

- Heero, tout va bien, je vais appeler l'infirmière et les médecins, lui assure-t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle se referme sur la sienne difficilement, sans force, mais le fait qu'il cherche tout de même le contact rassure Quatre.

Il appuie sur la commande d'appel pour faire venir l'infirmière, refreinant son envie de courir dans le couloir hurler qu'on vienne s'occuper de son ami pour pouvoir continuer à lui tenir la main et le rassurer.

Mais il est bien obligé de s'écarter et de sortir, une fois l'équipe médicale réunie autour d'Heero.

Quatre observe leur ballet autour de son ami, depuis le couloir.

Il est tellement concentré qu'il sursaute, lorsqu'il sent une main sur son épaule.

Wufei est là, lui souriant avec sa retenue légendaire, mais lui confiant tout de ses sentiments qu'il le laisse percevoir à travers son empathie.

Ils s'accordent une rapide accolade, partageant leur soulagement, même si rien encore n'est assuré.

- Quand ?

- Il y a une dizaine de minutes, à peine, répond Quatre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je t'ai envoyé le message très vite.

Le médecin sort enfin pour les informer qu'Heero est bien réveillé, mais qu'il doit rester intubé pour le moment, et qu'il ne peut donc pas parler avec eux.

Comme dans l'ensemble, les choses se présentent bien, cette petite contrariété ne les dérangent pas plus que cela.

Et ils ne sont pas vraiment pressés de lui annoncer la disparition de Duo…  
Il savent qu'ils vont devoir le faire rapidement, puisqu'ils ont bien vu Heero regarder partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Quatre tourne son visage vers le lit de Trowa, toujours immobile, et il ne peut retenir quelques-unes des larmes qu'il était parvenu à retenir jusque-là, après en avoir versé une bonne partie de soulagement.

Soudain, le bras de Wufei se glisse autour de ses épaules, salvateur, l'empêchant de sombrer, encore une fois.

- Il ne pouvait pas passer avant lui, c'était inconcevable, lui dit-il, les yeux rivés sur leur ami inconscient. Yuy devait être le premier. Mais rassure-toi, Winner, ce sera bientôt son tour. Et on retrouvera Maxwell.

- Alors on sera tous réunis, comme avant, comme une famille. Tu y crois, toi aussi, vraiment ?

- Évidemment. Quand des frères d'armes les déposent et cessent de se battre, ils n'en restent pas moins frères. Non ?

- Si. Mais nous n'avons pas cessé de nous battre, Wufei, d'autres luttes sont à envisager. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a fait ça…

- Cela ne saurait tarder. Mais ce ne sont pas les armes, qui comptent, mais les sentiments qui nous lient et la volonté de faire honneur à cette amitié qui nous a transformés, nous, les orphelins, en famille. Il est de notre devoir de nous protéger. Aucun de nous n'abandonnera, ni soi-même, ni un autre nous-même.

Quatre retrouve le sourire et l'offre à Wufei, qui lui sourit à son tour, confiant malgré les difficultés qui s'annoncent déjà.

.

.

_**Hold on**_

_**Protectorat de Shamaland  
Quartier général des Preventers  
Bureau de Quatre.**_

_**AC 202**_

_._

_Toc toc toc_

- Entrez !

Quatre s'attend à voir Wufei, Trowa ou à la rigueur Noin ou Milliardo, puisqu'ils sont les seuls à se présenter directement à son bureau sans se faire annoncer par la secrétaire.

Mais la porte s'ouvre sur Heero, qui était en mission, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Bonjour, Heero ! Tu es rentré, ça y est.

- Salut, Quatre, répondit-il alors que son ami vient l'embrasser. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, du tout. Comment tu vas ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- La mission Blackspace s'est bien passée, tes indications se sont avérées plus qu'utiles.

- Tant mieux.

- Ca va, toi ?

- Oui. Trowa a eu sa phase d'amnésie mensuelle, je suis un peu moins stressé.

- Je viens de le voir, il m'a raconté.

- Ah, parfait. Et… de ton côté, Heero, en dehors de la mission ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet de Duo ?

- Rien de concluant. Je vais commencer l'exploration d'un autre secteur de mon quadrillage organisé.

- D'accord…

- Je dois y aller, je venais juste te saluer, Noin m'attend et… Quatre ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si, tente-t-il de le rassurer en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau. Désolé, Heero, c'est juste que… Désolé… répète-t-il en tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

Heero connaît la souffrance et l'inquiétude de Quatre pour Duo.

Mais peut-être pour la première fois, il se rend pleinement compte de leur intensité.

A trop se blinder et se protéger, mission après mission, pistes après pistes, échec après échec, de cul-de-sac en voies sans issues, il oublie parfois la souffrance de ses amis, dont Quatre, qui a bien plus à gérer qu'eux tous…

Même si, pour lui, il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort, qu'il n'entrevoit pas d'autres possibilités, il n'est pas le seul à espérer retrouver Duo.

En deux grandes enjambées, Heero rejoint Quatre et posant un genou à terre, il l'entoure maladroitement de ses bras, dans une extrêmement rare démonstration de soutien et d'amitié.

- Excuse-moi, Heero, c'est limite indécent de ma part… Tu es là, gonflé de courage et de force et je menace tout ça parce que je suis incapable de…

- La ferme, Quatre. C'est moi qui m'excuse de cette mise à distance.

- Je comprends tes raisons, tu sais, lui assure-t-il alors qu'il se relève.

- Elles n'excusent en rien mon attitude.

- Mais elles l'expliquent. En tous cas ne change rien, surtout. J'ai mes moments de crise, mais elles ne durent jamais longtemps, comme tu peux le constater.

- N'hésite pas à venir me trouver. Si je n'en vois pas la nécessité, je n'irai pas de moi-même vers toi, Quatre, tu me connais. Mon soutien n'est pas explicite. Mais tu sais que je suis là.

- Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et aussi, n'oublie pas que la réciproque est vraie. Je ne suis pas si fragile.

- Je ne commettrai pas l'erreur de le penser. Ca ira ?

- Oui, rassure-toi. A plus tard.

- Hn.

Heero part, confiant, et Quatre se remet au travail, triste, certes, mais prêt à tenir le coup.

**.**

**.**

**Carry on**

**.**

_**Conversation visiophonique Terre – L5.7  
**_

_**Mai AC 203**_

_**.**_

_- Wufei, tu as eu une copie du rapport d'Heero sur la mission Goethe ?_

- Ce matin, oui.

_- T'as eu le temps de le lire ?_

- Ce midi, oui.

Noin ne peut retenir un sourire.

Heureusement, qu'elle connaît bien Wufei et sait le déchiffrer, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu penser qu'il le dérangeait sérieusement, vu ses réponses et son ton laconique.

Mais elle sait qu'il n'en est rien.

Tout simplement parce que leur relation est telle, aujourd'hui, que bien qu'elle soit sa supérieure et qu'il respecte ce fait, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à l'envoyer balader, s'il avait eu mieux à faire que de lui répondre.

_- Tu en penses quoi ? C'est de l'excellent travail, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Comme on s'y attend de Yuy. Tu n'es toujours pas habituée ?

_- Malgré les années, je reste impressionnée par sa capacité à tout gérer. Il tient le coup, malgré les échecs dans ses recherches pour retrouver Duo. _

- L'endurance est l'une des disciplines les plus difficiles, mais c'est à celui qui persévérera que la victoire finale viendra.

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut encore le retrouver ? Sait-il seulement où chercher, à présent ?_

- Là où se trouve une volonté, il existe un chemin. Il trouvera toujours une piste à explorer.

_- Et tu continues de l'encourager dans cette voie, malgré les années qui passent ?_

- Toute chose ici-bas se règle par l'action, non par le chagrin, tu en sais quelque chose. Tant qu'on ose se battre, même si on essuie des échecs, on est digne de respect, Noin. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vais continuer à le soutenir et lui permettre d'explorer toutes les pistes qu'il jugera bon de suivre. _

- Ton soutien est très important.

_- J'en suis consciente. J'ai perdu ma raison d'être, Wufei. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce genre d'épreuve. S'il y a la moindre chance pour qu'Heero puisse retrouver la sienne… je suis heureuse de pouvoir y participer, à mon échelle, à ma façon._

- Tu ne peux pas retrouver la tienne, mais tu en trouveras une autre, Noin.

- _Tu en as l'air tellement convaincu, c'est effrayant_ ! rit-elle malgré la tristesse du sujet.

- Je le suis, parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que jamais au grand jamais, Sally ne te laissera mourir à petit feu et dépérir, alors que tu mérites d'aimer et d'être aimée, à nouveau.

- _Tu es gentil, Wufei_, murmure-t-elle, émue.

- Je ne suis pas gentil, je suis sincère, grimace-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas détournée lâchement du désespoir, tu l'as traversé pour trouver, au-delà, une raison de te relever et de continuer, malgré la douleur et le manque. Tu es passée outre. Il te reste seulement à avancer encore un peu pour sortir du tunnel. A ce moment-là, tu verras Sally qui te montrera la lumière, celle d'une nouvelle vie. Tu cesseras alors de survivre dans cette-ci et embrassera le futur vers lequel elle te guide, depuis sa disparition.

Un court silence suit ses paroles, puis Noin pousse un long soupir.

_- Si tu étais face à moi, vraiment et pas par écrans interposés, je t'aurais fait un énorme câlin, Wufei Chang du Clan du Dragon._

- C'est bien pour ça que je me garde de te dire ce genre de chose lorsque nous sommes à proximité immédiate.

_- Je te ferai quand même un câlin à ton retour._

- Si tu m'es vraiment reconnaissante pour mes mots, oublie ça, veux-tu.

Noin rit à nouveau.

_- Je t'inviterai à déjeuner, dans ce cas._

- Invite Wilson, plutôt, il n'attend que ça.

_- Ne joue pas les marieuses, Wufei, ce n'est pas dans tes prérogatives._

- C'est un conseil d'ami, rien de plus.

_- C'est toi que je veux inviter à déjeuner, et ce n'est pas négociable._

- Bien, Madame le Générale en chef. Ca va te coûter cher, je te préviens.

_- N'oublie pas que je peux modifier ton salaire._

- Tyran. Dictateur. Oppresseur, l'accuse-t-il en pointant l'écran de son stylet.

_- Mon Dieu ! Je vais mettre un terme à cette conversation avant que tu ne m'intentes un procès !_

- J'ai du travail, de toutes les façons. Et une supérieure tyrannique qui n'hésiterait pas à diminuer mon salaire ou me mettre à la porte, si je ne le fais pas correctement.

- _Je m'en voudrai de te faire prendre un tel risque…_ réplique-t-elle en continuant de jouer le jeu.

- Je te souhaite une belle soirée, Noin.

_- A toi aussi, Wufei, et merci._

Ils coupent la transmission en échangeant un dernier sourire, puis Wufei repose la tablette, fier de lui.

Il a promis à Sally qu'il veillerait sur Noin, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose,.

Et si, à l'époque, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire du haut de ses dix-huit ans pour son aînée, si cela devait se produire, il est aujourd'hui plus qu'heureux de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, en ayant réussi à gagner la confiance et l'amitié de cette femme en tout point admirable qu'est Lucrézia Noin.

.

.

_**False hope**_

**Protectorat de Shamaland  
Appartement de Quatre**

**Septembre AC 203**

.  
Quatre émerge doucement de son sommeil avec un soupir de contentement. Il est comblé, vraiment. Trowa est rentré de mission la veille.

Il lui a ouvert la porte, il était tard. Il l'a plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée et lui a fait l'amour, là, comme ça, sans un mot, une première fois. Puis une seconde, un peu plus loin dans le salon. Une troisième fois sous la douche. Une autre alors qu'ils en sortaient à peine, et c'est lui qui lui a sauté dessus, le coinçant contre le lavabo.

Il avait juste oublié combien Trowa pouvait être sexy avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche…

Lorsqu'ils ont finalement atteint la chambre, Quatre a perdu le compte. Trois semaines de mission les séparent et ils ne répondent plus de rien, c'est pareil à chaque fois.

Mais il n'y a pas que sa nuit qui l'a comblé : on est le matin et Trowa est toujours dans son lit. D'habitude, il s'en va assez tôt, même si la nuit a été particulièrement agitée. Comme cette nuit-là. C'était passionné, fougueux, épuisant, dévastateur, teinté de l'urgence, du désespoir et de la frénésie des jours de grandes catastrophes, mais c'était surtout terriblement bon. Or, Trowa est toujours là et Quatre veut y lire un signe que ça ne va pas si mal que ça, alors il se coule contre son corps nu avec un nouveau soupir, soulagé, heureux…

Jusqu'à ce que Trowa ne le repousse et ne pose ses yeux vides et confus sur lui, une seconde avant que son empathie ne sonne l'alarme et que le « qui êtes-vous ? » de Trowa n'achève de brûler dans un même bûcher bonheur, espoir et soulagement…

**.**

**.**

**Patience**

**.**

_**L5.7  
Quartier du Médian  
Jardin de l'Harmonie préservée**_

_**Mars AC 204**_

_**.**_

- Rentres-tu avec moi sur Terre ?

- Oui, Wufei, j'ai des affaires à récupérer. J'aurais bientôt fini mon installation, ici.

- Tu étais donc sérieuse, tu veux vraiment rester.

La jeune fille tourne son regard azur vers Wufei, qui sent son cœur s'accélérer sans qu'il ne parvienne à se maîtriser. C'est de plus en plus fréquent. C'est comme si, en devenant une jeune femme, alors qu'elle n'a que bientôt quinze ans, elle a acquis une sorte de pouvoir.

Dès que Mariemeia pose ses yeux sur lui, il est comme hypnotisé, ses forces sont aspirées et il se sent aussi faible qu'un gibier rabattu par les chiens de chasse. Fort heureusement, cela ne dure guère longtemps.

- Tu es toujours d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sera pas définitif, je vais seulement répartir mon temps entre la Terre et la Colonie. Le voyage ne me dérange pas du tout ! Surtout si je le fais parfois avec toi.

- Je pensais plutôt que tu voudrais commencer à te faire ta place sur Terre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu n'envisages pas une carrière politique ?

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, non. Je préfère soigner et aider les gens.

- Ces activités peuvent relever de tes loisirs. Mais si tu veux à nouveau briller sur le devant de la scène, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre du temps sur une colonie lointaine.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais briller et être mise en avant ?

- Personne, je l'ai supposé. A tort, peut-être. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excuse-t-il en la sentant un peu triste.

- Tu crois que je suis qu'une arriviste, Wufei ? Tu penses que je veux le pouvoir et…

- Tais-toi donc, idiote, la coupe-t-il avec une rare affection dans la voix. Je me suis mal exprimé. J'ai seulement supposé que tu voudrais vivre sur Terre, faire de la politique comme ton père, être de nouveau une figure importante pour le monde, en sa mémoire.

Mariemeia sourit avec une certaine gravité, ses yeux toujours posés sur lui, le transperçant jusqu'à l'âme.

- Je n'ai pas l'ambition d'être tout pour tout le monde, Wufei, même si, je te l'accorde, j'ai caressé cette idée un long moment encore, même après l'attentat. Mais aujourd'hui, depuis que tu m'as prise avec toi, ici, et permis de partager ta vie, ton projet, ton monde… Je n'ai qu'un seul désir.

- Lequel ? ose-t-il demander, redoutant et espérant sa réponse.

- Je veux seulement représenter quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Je veux représenter quelque chose _d'autre _pour toi.

Wufei ne soutient guère longtemps son regard, il se relève très vite du banc en pierre sur lequel ils ont pris place.

- Nous devrions rentrer.

- Wufei…

- Tu es la fille de Treize Kushrenada, que j'ai rendu orpheline à jamais. Tu ne représenteras jamais rien d'autre que cet état de fait. Sois plus ambitieuse, tu as le potentiel pour accomplir de grandes choses. C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi.

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, il se met en route, avançant jusqu'à l'entrée des jardins où il s'arrête pour l'attendre.

- Et moi, j'attends autre chose, et je saurais me montrer patiente, murmure-t-elle. Grâce à cette vertu et au temps, la feuille du mûrier devient de la soie. Tu finiras par me regarder et me voir autrement…

Elle le rejoint en quelques pas et lui sourit, alors qu'ils se mettent en route pour rentrer, côte à côte, sur le rythme lent et serein d'une promenade.

Non sans s'échanger de nombreux coups d'œil rapides, tout le long du chemin.

.

.

**Jealousy**

**Protectorat de Shamaland,  
Quartier général des Preventers**

**Juin AC 204**

.

Trowa frappe à la porte du bureau de Quatre et entre à son invitation.

- Heero est rentré, il nous invite à manger chez lui ce soir pour faire le point sur les dernières pistes et les recherches de Duo.

- L'a-t-il retrouvé ? demande-t-il avec espoir en relevant ses yeux de son écran.

- Non. Même s'il avait voulu nous faire la surprise, je l'aurais compris.

- Alors ce sera sans moi, je ne peux pas ce soir, répond-il en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur. Je le verrai demain, au déjeuner, s'il est disponible.

- Ce doit être important pour que tu refuses, remarque Trowa, l'air de rien.

Son ton est si neutre que Quatre ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

- En effet : je dîne avec Stevens.

- Pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

- Et dernière, certainement. J'ai bon espoir de conclure ce repas par la signature de nos accords.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu espérais, les deux fois précédentes ?

- Les négociations étaient longues, ce n'était pas joué d'avance. Je prépare d'ailleurs ma dernière offensive.

- Ca aurait sûrement été plus rapide si elles avaient eu lieu un après-midi dans un bureau plutôt que durant des dîners dans de grands restaurants.

Cette fois-ci, Quatre lève ses yeux, dominés par deux sourcils froncés, vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas en train de prétendre me dire comment mener mes affaires, j'espère ?

- Non, je suis sûr que tu as tout fait pour obtenir ce que tu souhaitais.

- Je n'aime pas tes insinuations, Trowa.

- Je n'en ai fait aucune, réplique-t-il de manière toujours aussi détachée, en apparence. Bonne soirée et bon dîner avec _Stevens_.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, a-t-il à peine le temps de dire avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il pousse un long soupir et prend encore bien cinq minutes avant de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur son travail, qu'il est loin d'avoir terminé.

.

.

**Can't give up**

**Ile de Shamaland  
Bar **_**L'Intercostal**_

**Mai AC 204**

**.**

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Heero ne lève pas les yeux vers Milliardo mais hoche simplement la tête, lui permettant de s'installer sur le tabouret libre à ses côtés.

- Tu es arrivé aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il après avoir commandé un whisky au barman.

- Hn.

- J'en conclu que ça n'a rien donné, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

Heero ne prend pas la peine de répondre, il se contente de boire une gorgée de vodka.

Il est fatigué moralement plus que physiquement, après un nouvel échec, alors que la piste lui semblait si prometteuse.

Mais il n'y avait rien au bout, pas de nouvel indice, pas de confirmation qu'il est sur la bonne voie, pas la moindre trace de Duo.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul mais Quatre s'occupe de Trowa, amnésique à nouveau, et Wufei est en déplacement dans l'espace.

Milliardo ne le dérange pas plus qu'un autre, mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation. Généralement, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei e comprennent et lorsqu'ils peuvent l'accueillir à ses retours de missions, c'est toujours en silence.

Un soutien non pesant et terriblement efficace.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à accepter l'évidence, Heero ?

- Il n'y a qu'une évidence : il est en vie, quelque part.

- Tu l'aurais retrouvé, depuis, non ?

- Le monde est immense. Je n'en ai parcouru que le tiers.

- N'es-tu pas épuisé ?

- Cela importe peu.

- Tu sais, la même énergie est utilisée pour dire « je continue » et « j'abandonne. » Sauf qu'abandonner une fois pour toutes te viderai certes de tes forces, mais te permettrait aussi de tourner la page et…

- Abandonner ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, le coupe-t-il, tout en faisant un signe au barman pour qu'il le resserve.

- Tu devrais y songer, pourtant, car tu souffres. Nous pouvons le comprendre, même si tu n'en montres rien.

- La douleur est temporaire : qu'elle dure une minute, une heure, un jour ou même une année, peu importe, elle finira toujours par s'estomper. En revanche, si j'abandonne, ça ne s'effacera jamais.

- Heero…

- Tu te serais peut-être résigné, tu aurais peut-être abandonné et accepté de vivre sans la personne que tu aimes. Tu l'as peut-être fait, pour Treize. Mais pour moi, ces options n'existent pas. Un seul futur est possible : celui où je le retrouve et le ramène.

Il boit cul-sec la vodka qui vient de lui être resservie avant de quitter le bar, laissant Milliardo songeur.

Puis, après s'être assuré de l'identité des personnes autour de lui, il prend son portable et compose un numéro rapidement.

- Bonsoir, _trésor_, murmure-t-il lorsque la voix tant aimée lui répond enfin. Tu me manquais, j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix…

.

.

**Jealousy 2**

**Protectorat du Quincey  
Ministère de la Défense,**

**Juillet AC 204**

.

- Monsieur Winner ! Lieutenant Barton Bloom !

Trowa et Quatre s'arrêtent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les bureaux du Ministère de la Défense et se retournent vers l'homme qui les a interpellés.

Et qui n'est autre que le Haut-fonctionnaire à la Défense territoriale lui-même, troisième personne la plus importante du Ministère après le Ministre et la Vice-ministre..

- Monsieur Dyson, le saluent-ils tous les deux en lui serrant la main.

- Je suis heureux et chanceux de vous trouver encore ici, j'étais en réunion à l'extérieur…

- Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Non, rassurez-vous. Enfin, peut-être en aurais-je un, tout dépend de votre réponse, Monsieur Winner.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez libre, ce soir, je souhaiterai vous inviter à dîner. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard…

- Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, répond poliment Quatre, mais effectivement, j'ai déjà des projets…

- Qui peuvent être reportés, intervient Trowa. Te voilà entièrement libre pour accepter la proposition de Monsieur Dyson.

- Vraiment ? demande celui-ci en faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre, avant de le fixer sur Quatre. Je peux attendre un autre jour, vous savez… Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous professionnel, pas entièrement, du moins, aussi, rien ne presse.

- Non, ce soir sera parfait, répond Quatre sans quitter Trowa des yeux.

Le Haut-fonctionnaire est bien incapable de comprendre leur échange de regards, mais peu importe, seule la réponse de Quatre l'intéresse.

- Excellent ! Est-ce que 20h au _Blue __Diamond _vous conviendrait ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je vienne vous chercher ?

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, j'ai mon chauffeur. J'y serai pour 20h, Monsieur Dyson, assure-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre. Merci pour cette invitation.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. A tout à l'heure, Monsieur Winner. Lieutenant Barton Bloom.

- Monsieur Dyson.

Le Haut-fonctionnaire parti, Quatre fait face à Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demande-t-il avec un calme qui ne lui serait guère difficile de perdre.

- Tu as l'occasion d'obtenir des informations sur cette affaire qui te tient à cœur et de défendre ton point de vue.

- Tu n'avais pas à m'arranger un dîner pour cela !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, dîner avec les hommes avec lesquels tu es en affaires.

- Pas tous ! se défend-il, presque choqué que Trowa retourne cela contre lui.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas la classe d'un _Stevens_ Dampierre et que le _Blue __Diamond_a une étoile de moins que _l'Imperial __garden _où vous avez vos habitudes…

Un mélange d'espoir et d'irritation saisit Quatre un court instant, qu'il s'empresse de repousser.

- Tu es jaloux ? demande-t-il tout de même.

- Non, assure Trowa toujours aussi calmement.

Et Quatre se heurte à un mur, lorsqu'il tente de percevoir ses sentiments.

Il pourrait insister un peu, il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour le contourner, vu la puissance de son empathie… mais comme les autres fois où il en a eu l'occasion, il s'en abstient, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir derrière.

Par exemple, que tout ceci laisse réellement Trowa indifférent, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que ces hommes avec lesquels il dîne pour affaires profitent de cette occasion pour le draguer ouvertement.

- Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de la manière dont je menais mes affaires, Trowa.

- Je t'ai simplement libéré, Quatre.

Le froid gagne un peu plus le corps et le cœur de Quatre, à cette phrase pouvant être interprétée de la pire façon qui soit.

Ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire, bien évidemment,

- Si tu ne voulais pas passer cette soirée avec moi comme convenu, il fallait simplement me le dire, Trowa. Tu n'avais pas à me jeter dans les bras d'un autre, on en est plus là.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Bonne soirée, Quatre, ajoute-t-il en se détournant rapidement pour partir.

- Où tu vas ? l'arrête-t-il en le rejoignant, alors qu'il a déjà franchi la porte du Ministère.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- On est venu avec ma voiture, je vais te déposer à la Base, que tu puisses récupérer la tienne, au moins...

- Ca ira, Quatre, je vais appeler quelqu'un.

- Qui ? Wufei est sur L5.7 et Heero, je ne sais où dans l'espace…

- Et Orson est mort. Mais je connais d'autres personnes, tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas, réplique-t-il sèchement, à cause de la mention du traître dont il se serait bien passé, même si une année s'est écoulée depuis cette histoire. Mais je voudrais bien savoir qui…

- Cesse de t'inquiéter et ne te mets pas en retard pour moi. Tu as un rendez-vous important, ce soir.

Quatre serre les poings mais ne dit rien de plus, alors que Trowa s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

- J'en avais un, oui, murmure-t-il avant de se détourner, sa voiture se trouvant à l'opposé de la rue prise par Trowa. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

.

.

**Homogénéité**

**Protectorat de Shamaland  
Q.-G. des Preventers,**

**Avril AC 205**

**.**

La porte du bureau de Wufei se referme dans un silence pesant.

Le Général des Preventers se tourne vers Quatre, qui garde les poings et les mâchoires serrés, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas su retenir Trowa.

Ou tenir sa langue, avant cela, ce qui leur aurait évité de glisser sur un terrain dangereux et de se retrouver au cœur d'un nouvel échange de mots durs à la limite de la dispute, qui s'est conclu par le départ de Trowa.

- Vous devriez vous respecter tous les deux et éviter les disputes, soupire Wufei. Vous êtes comme l'eau et l'huile qui se repoussent mutuellement, alors que vous devriez être comme le lait et l'eau qui se mélangent harmonieusement.

Noin entre à cet instant, une tablette à la main.

- Désolée de vous déranger, j'ai croisé Trowa, je pensais que vous aviez fini…

- On a fini, répond Heero en se détachant du bureau contre lequel il était appuyé. C'est juste Wufei qui donnait une leçon de cuisine à Quatre, ajoute-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

- De cuisine ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Quatre secoue la tête, avant de saluer la jeune femme et son ami et de suivre Heero.

- Tu as trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ? demande Wufei à sa supérieure, l'invitant clairement à ne pas insister.

Ce que Noin fait sans hésiter.

Elle a l'habitude du comportement et des échanges étranges de ses collègues et amis sur lesquels elle ne s'interroge jamais plus que nécessaire, c'est pourquoi elle rejoint Wufei et lui tend sa tablette pour discuter du seul sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment et explique sa présence dans son bureau…

.

.

_**Double Maxwell **_

**Protectorat de Shamaland  
Appartement d'Heero**

**Septembre AC 205**

**.**

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Maxwell !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! proteste Duo en sortant de la cuisine.

- Pas toi, _e__lle_, réplique Wufei en prenant la chatte sur ses genoux pour la reposer par terre, une quatrième fois. Franchement, Yuy, t'aurais pas pu réfléchir avant de l'appeler comme ça ?

- C'est son nom officiel mais tu es le seul à l'utiliser.

- Je ne la vois pas assez souvent pour lui donner un surnom.

Duo éclate de rire face à cette réplique qui ressemble tant à son ami, et entoure le cou de Wufei de ses bras.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Maxwell ! se débattit-il en grommelant.

L'hilarité générale reprend, alors que la chatte revient sur les genoux de Wufei, qui subit de l'autre côté l'assaut de Duo.

- Un _duo_ de Maxwell rien que pour toi, Wufei, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? le taquine Quatre.

- J'aurais mieux fait d'avoir du travail, ce soir… ronchonne-t-il en renonçant à se dégager.

Les grimaces du stoïque Général des Preventers ne dupent personne.

Tout le monde sait qu'il aime vraiment les chats – même les femelles – et celle-ci en particulier, tout comme il adore celui qui a inspiré son nom.

Et il est plus qu'heureux de les avoir tous les deux auprès de lui.

.

.

**Absence**

**Rodario, Nouvelle Grèce,  
Bar du Sanctuaire,**

**Novembre AC 205**

.

- Dis-moi, _angel_, c'était quoi, leurs plus graves blessures ? demande soudain Duo à Quatre.

-Tous les deux ont été sérieusement touchés, tu sais. Mais je crois que le pire, pour Trowa, ça a été sa fracture du crâne, à l'arrière. Ca lui a causé un hématome qui comprimait sévèrement son cerveau et qui, très vite, aurait fini par… le tuer.

- Si tu veux pas en parler…

- Ca ira, mon Duo, c'est passé, le rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras, pressant celle de Trowa de l'autre, puisqu'il est assis entre les deux. Heero, lui, a eu de sévères traumatismes thoraciques et cardiaques, se souvient-il ensuite. Les fractures du sternum et des deux premières côtes ont déchiré le myocarde et certaines veines importantes, mais je ne me souviens plus les détails. Mais il a terriblement saigné… C'était assez horrible à entendre, même si on m'a tout expliqué alors qu'il était sorti d'affaires et allongé paisiblement dans son lit, bien que dans un coma très profond…

- J'imagine… grimace Duo en frissonnant.

- Tu te trompes, Quatre, intervient Heero en revenant vers eux avec leurs _quatre_ cocktails qu'il a été chercher directement au bar, vu le monde. J'ai eu une blessure bien plus grave que celles dont tu parles.

- Laquelle ? demandent Duo et Quatre d'une même voix.

Trowa se contentant d'un coup d'œil curieux.

- Ne pas te trouver à mon réveil, répond Heero en entourant Duo de son bras, lui donnant son verre de l'autre.

- Tu as été touché au cœur, de toutes les manières possibles, remarque Quatre, alors que ses deux amis échangent un long regard sans équivoque.

- Et je suis enfin guéri, à tous points de vue, conclut Heero.

Avant d'embrasser un Duo tout ému pour illustrer son propos.

Et dissuader encore une fois quiconque de les approcher et de tenter quoi que ce soit envers son compagnon fraîchement retrouvé.

.

.

**Only one**

**.**

Il s'est fait appeler Duo en mémoire de Solo. Le temps et les épreuves ont fait que ce nom lui a très vite rapidement collé à la peau.

Être humain solaire mais maudit devenant ainsi Dieu de la Mort. Souriant d'une part, exécutant de l'autre. Dans un autre monde, dans une autre histoire, il aurait pu représenter à lui seul le gémeau à double tête, la lumière et l'ombre, la paix et le chaos.

Puis, il a rencontré Heero Yuy.  
Le solitaire. Le numéro un.

_Le seul et unique_.

En formant un _duo _avec lui, il est redevenu _un _à son tour.  
Et unique pour un autre.

Il a soudain compris cette phrase qu'il a lu un jour dans _Le Petit Prince_ d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, un livre dit pour enfants, mais aux leçons universelles, intemporelles et intergénérationnelles.

« _Si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre._ _Tu seras pour moi unique au monde et je serai pour toi unique au monde._ »

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ces petits textes sans prétention, à bientôt pour celles à qui je dois répondre et aux autres pour un prochain chapitre._

_Lysanea_

_._


End file.
